Dame libertad
by dramioneshipper1999
Summary: Hermione, junto con otros estudiantes ha vuelto para realizar el séptimo año en Hogwarts y finalizar así sus estudios después de la guerra. Draco está intentando cambiar y dejar su pasado atrás. La vida da muchas vueltas, las cosas no siempre salen como planeamos, pero al final, supongo que merece la pena.
1. Liberada

**Nota de la autora: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, etc. Solo me pertenece la trama, y la galleta que me estoy comiendo ahora. No prometo subir capítulos regularmente, porque me conozco y soy demasiado vaga, pero intentaré subir uno cada semana o cada dos semanas. Aparte de esto, soy nueva aquí, y agradecería que no fuerais muy duros con las críticas y/o insultantes. Sed felices.**

* * *

Hermione ya sabía que todo esto iba a pasar. Era _predecible_. Era _obvio._ Era, al fin y al cabo,_ inevitable_. Se veía venir, pero la sorprendió que sucediera más temprano que tarde. Se veía venir, pero se sintió avergonzada de enterarse gracias a Ginny, su leal amiga. Se veía venir, pero no pudo evitar sentirse como si la hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago, de esos que cortan la respiración y te dejan por un momento sin aire, como ahogada, por un momento al borde de la muerte, para después hacerte sentir el dolor quemando tus venas, pleno e implacable, un veneno atroz, infierno quemando tu garganta.

Hermione ya sabía que todo esto iba a pasar, pero no se sintió por ello menos decepcionada. No se sintió por ello menos traicionada. No se sintió por ello menos dolida.

Ron entró en la habitación, arrastrando pies de plomo, ebrio, con la mirada al frente y la vista nublada, el pelo alborotado como si fueran puntas de fuego, y caminando lentamente, vacilante.

Hermione no le miró, no necesitaba sus estúpidas disculpas, no necesitaba sus te quiero, no necesitaba sus falsas promesas, porque esta vez no era como las demás, esta vez había ido mucho más lejos, esta vez se había acabado. No más "quédate conmigo nena" o "sin ti no soy nada". Nos más lloros y no más reproches. No le necesitaba a él, y tampoco a su estúpido ego. Siempre era la misma historia, una y otra vez, y ella estaba ya muy cansada. Cansada de él, de sus mentiras… cansada de todo.

Vacilante, como un cazador intentando acercarse a un cervatillo herido para no asustarlo, Ron cruzó la estancia, hasta situarse en frente de Hermione, y tímidamente intento abrazarla por la cintura. Como un acto reflejo, ella se apartó, su mirada llena de asco y de odio. Sus profundos ojos color caramelo lo juzgaban iracundos. Él se sentía un niño, indefenso, como cuando sabe que le han pillado con las manos en la masa y le espera un castigo.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, Hermione no dijo nada. No le gritó como las otras veces, no le preguntó quién era ella, no le amenazó ni le insultó. Hermione, simplemente respiró, una, dos, tres veces, y no dijo nada. Ron se puso nervioso, y un sudor frío y pegajoso se hizo presa de su piel. Movió las manos, nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer: era más fácil cuando era ella la que lo acusaba. Pero esta vez parecía diferente. Esta vez _ella _estaba diferente. Había algo que brillaba en sus ojos… ¿determinación?

Se puso aún más nervioso, y decidió de una vez por todas romper el silencio que lo atravesaba como una daga de hielo, entumeciendo sus músculos y oxidando sus huesos.

_"Hermione yo…yo…_\- intentó decir, mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando aclarar sus ideas en vano.

"_Ron_\- le cortó ella.- _No. Simplemente…no. No digas nada._"- se apartó unos metros más de él, evitando mirarle a los ojos, sabiendo que si lo hacía se acobardaría y le perdonaría, como siempre. Pero no, hoy no.

"_¿Qué? Pero…Hermione tú sabes que eres la única…_"- dijo él, suplicante.

Ella le miró, y esta vez lo único que podía distinguir en sus orbes almibarados era odio. **Un profundo odio.**

"_Ron. Ni se te ocurra. Ni se te ocurra decirme que soy la única. Ni se te ocurra volver a liarme en tus putas mentiras. No. Se ha acabado. Me voy. Esto se ha terminado. Vete con tus putitas, yo no pinto nada ya en tu vida Ronald. Esto se ha acabado_." Dijo, y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras sentía que se hundía en un pozo sin fondo, que caía hacia un abismo infinito; pero no titubeó.

Ron intentó avanzar, detenerla, decirla que no le dejara, que todo volvería a estar bien, que no habría ninguna otra, pero supo que esta vez la había cagado de verdad. Supo que esta vez no había vuelta atrás. La había perdido, para siempre.

Hermione abrió la puerta, y se aventuró al silencio en el que se sumía la sala común de Gryffindor: hacía horas desde que había pasado el toque de queda, y no quedaba nadie en la acogedora estancia con muebles cubiertos de terciopelo rojo y parqué polvoriento. Todos debían de estar ya en sus habitaciones, durmiendo y algunos dando vueltas, o haciendo otras cosas…

En fin, no le apetecía volver a la habitación. No quería encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de sus compañeras de cuarto, ni oír sus preguntas inquisitivas o su exasperantes resoplidos. No, hoy no. Ahora no. No era el momento. Estaba cansada, y acababa de terminar una relación, en la que había puesto todas sus esperanzas, y francamente todas sus fuerzas. No estaba de humor para volver a su habitación y tener que fingir que todo iba bien, aun no estaba preparada, no podía pretender llegar allí y no derrumbarse, necesitaba estar sola, aunque fuera de noche y los pasillos a estas horas no sean el mejor lugar para deambular.

Salió de la Sala Común procurando no hacer ruido y que nadie la viera, y empezó a caminar por los laberínticos pasillos del castillo, sin saber hacia dónde iba, simplemente andando, moviéndose reproduciendo en su mente las imágenes de las últimas semanas, las imágenes de esa noche que habían tenido lugar hacia no más de media hora. Hubo más de diez veces en las que estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y volver corriendo al dormitorio de Ron, llorando, suplicando su perdón, suplicando que volvieran juntos, y consolarse entre sus brazos, entre esos brazos a cuyo calor se había acostumbrado, cómodos, amables: por lo menos eso era cuando estaba sobrio. Se había acostumbrado a sus labios blandos y dulces, pacientes, conocidos, por lo menos cuando no había bebido.

Cuando había bebido, su ahora ex-novio, se volvía un hombre diferente, un Ron aterrador, que ahogaba sus penas en alcohol y la muerte de su hermano en vasos de whiskey de fuego. Sus brazos se volvían en cadenas que la encerraban, la ahogaban y la apremiaban. Sus labios eran ásperos, impacientes, violentos, colisionaban contra su boca de manera excesiva y ella sentía pánico y trataba de alejarse de sus caricias que llegaban a ser a veces, hasta dolorosas.

pánico y trataba de alejarse de sus caricias que llegaban a ser a veces, hasta dolorosas.

Pero eso para ella ya no era importante, ya no significaba nada,**_ él no la volvería a tocar_**, jamás, se acabaron sus juegos. Pero a pesar de que debería de sentirse liberada, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, surcando sus pecas, frías como un aliento, heladas, verdaderamente heladas. La pelirroja sabelotodo no entendía por qué aquella ruptura la dolía tanto, casi como si se separase de un familiar, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era lo correcto. Era lo que debía hacer.

Sin saber cómo, acabó en la Torre de Astronomía, apoyándose en la fría barandilla de hierro, mirando a la luna y permitiéndose a sí misma perderse en sus ríos de plata y su mundo de balas. Por primera vez en aquel largo, largo día, sintió que podía haber un mañana, que finalmente, llegaría algún día en el que esto mejoraría. O eso esperaba. La noche ayudaba, tenía esperanza, un sentimiento que no podía identificar apenas.

Estuvo abstraída en las estrellas, contándolas una y otra vez, y nunca llegando a su final hasta que un sollozo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Al principio pensó que debía de ser ella misma, que estaba de nuevo llorando, y se había sobresaltado por el mismo sonido, pero un segundo gemido la sacó de dudas. Estaba aterrada, era muy tarde, y sin duda si la descubrían pululando por el castillo a tales horas lo más seguro es que la llevaran al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall, y preferiría evitar la mirada de decepción en los ojos que habían llegado a ser para ella, casi como los de una madre. Preferiría no enfrentarse a las palabras crudas que seguro que la dirigiría, debido a la sorpresa de que ella, Hermione Granger, hubiera incumplido una regla (cosa antes nunca vista).

Durante unos segundos dudó si darse la vuelta e ir en busca de esa alma solitaria, pero al final su innato instinto maternal y coraje que la hacían sin duda ser una Gryffindor ejemplar, la acabaron venciendo, y temerosa se giró.

Se quedó en estado de shock al verle.

**_No podía ser él._**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Chan, chan, chaaaaan (sonidito de música aterradora) ¿Quién será? No lo sabremos hasta el próximo capítulo ;) Ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí agradecería que comentarais y tal, y si me pudierais decir si preferís los capítulos más largos o si la longitud de ahora está bien. Tened un buen día todos, y espero que os haya gustado :3**


	2. Sorpresas

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo, desde el punto de vista de Draco. Como siempre la trama es lo único que me pertenece, ah y también este ordenador, pero todo lo demás le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Como siempre os animo a que comentéis y critiquéis siempre que no seáis ofensivos, claro. Tened un gran día y felicidad para todos.**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Draco**

Nunca le iban a dejar cambiar. De verdad que él quería cambiar, luchaba por ello desde el momento en el que se levantaba hasta que caía rendido de madrugada, pero nadie hacía ningún esfuerzo por aceptar su nuevo yo. Él no era su pasado, él no era sus padres, él no era su apellido, él no era sus errores de adolescente; pero parecía que eso a nadie le importaba. Nadie se esforzaba por el ver el cambio tan grande que había adoptado, para ellos ese nuevo Draco Malfoy era invisible. No le veían, solo veían sus rencores, sus miedos y en resumen, lo que querían ver de él. Lo que ellos creían que era, no lo que realmente era.

Tampoco es que al orgulloso Slytherin le importara mucho, preferiría no ser juzgado cada vez que entra a una clase, o que no le miraran con asco cada vez que cruzaba los inmensos pasillos del castillo, pero al fin y al cabo, ellos no le conocían. Él no tenía por qué sentirse mal. No era su culpa…bueno en cierta manera sí, pero si cualquiera de los estudiantes hubiera estado en su situación, dudaba que hubieran hecho algo diferente.

Era Draco Malfoy, la opinión de los demás no le importaba, _¿verdad?_

No estaba del todo seguro de ello. _Estaba acostumbrado a juzgar, pero no a ser juzgado._

Como cada noche, esta no había sido una excepción. Sus pesadillas lo atormentaban y se despertó respirando violentamente y con la cara bañada en una mezcla salubre de sudor y lágrimas. Intentó centrarse en los latidos de su corazón e ir bajándolos poco a poco, compasar la respiración para que volviera al ritmo normal. A lo habitual. Pero no sirvió de mucho, la sensación de agobio seguía estando allí, sentía que se ahogaba en un mar de mentiras e inseguridades, de miradas prejuiciosas y comentarios despectivos, y ¿por qué no reconocerlo? **_Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco._**

Apartó el pesado dosel que se adhería a su sudorosa piel y se levantó de la cama. Aquellas habitaciones habían sido para él, durante su infancia, como su hogar, pero sin embargo ahora se sentía como un extraño en ellas. Se pasó las manos por el pelo con gesto cansado y como ausente, apartándose los mechones rubios casi blanquecinos del rosto. De repente un escalofrío recorrió su musculada espalda. Rápidamente se puso una camiseta gris que solía usar para hacer ejercicio y salió abatido al pasillo. Los dormitorios de Slytherin están emplazados en las mazmorras, así que es natural que siempre haya corriente pero hoy los fríos muros de piedra parecían más gélidos que de costumbre. Más lejanos, si es correcto decirlo.

Salió de las estancias plateadas y verdes y empezó a vagar sin sentido por el gran edificio, sin saber muy bien por qué, simplemente porque sentía que si se paraba le volverían a consumir de nuevo sus pesadillas nocturnas. Nunca fue un hombre que pensara mucho antes de tomar las decisiones o hacer las cosas. Ahora, a pesar de que había cambiado, esa parte de su carácter seguía intacta, como siempre.

Sin saber cómo llegó a la Torre de Astronomía, y se asomó al saliente buscando como por instinto, la familiar brisa de las estrellas y de los cielos añiles. Se paró un momento a pensar, pero en el fondo, no quería hacerlo, solo quería olvidarse de todo por un rato, y sintió como la vista se le emborronaba y las lágrimas asomaban a las cornisas de sus ojos. No, no, los Malfoys no lloran. No él. No ahora. No, se negaba. Pero nunca se puede detener los sentimientos, supongo, así que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

Mierda, mierda, no. No joder, no.

Se retiró de la pequeña terraza y se sentó en un rincón del suelo. Le dolía, le dolía toda esta mierda, intentaba cambiar pero joder, nadie intentaba ayudarle. Era muy doloroso, era casi insoportable. Empezó a darle vueltas y vueltas a todo, y sintió que le dolía la cabeza y que se llenaba de ira y que no podía parar.

Fue en ese momento cuando entró ella.

Entró silenciosamente, y en aquel momento él estaba tan obnubilado con su propio dolor que ni siquiera la vio.

En aquel momento Draco solo veía rojo.

Pero de repente, toda la ira, todo el odio y la rabia se desvanecieron y solo quedó el dolor, y empezó a desconsolar con el corazón descosido y la mirada de la infancia rota que tanto caracterizaba aquellos ojos grises y profundos.

**Punto de vista de Hermione/Narrador omnisciente**

Nada más girarme le vi. Arrinconado contra la pared, con el pelo revuelto y la mirada pérdida y con un brillo de lo que parecía ser dolor. No sabía cómo no podía haber notado su presencia durante aquel largo tiempo, pero al parecer él aún no había notado la suya. Tenía la mirada puesta en un punto fijo, como si fuera el más intenso de los horizontes, y sus cejas de platino se juntaban en una expresión de dolor, fruncidas. Se pasó unos segundos, observándole, como pasmada y sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir, hasta que de repente, la vio.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada Hermione se apresuró a disculparse.

_"L-l-l-l-l-lo siento, yo no…eh…yo no…quería…eh…interrumpir…y-y-y-y-yo…eh…y-y-ya me iba…y-y-y-y-yo…yo eh…l-l-l-l-lo siento…_" La princesa de Gryffindor tartamudeaba sin saber bien qué decir, estaba desconcertada, no esperaba que estuviera allí, no esperaba encontrársele…en fin…que se le iba a hacer, el daño ya estaba hecho…

Draco la miró, sus penetrantes ojos lunares perforando su escasa entereza, e hizo un gesto de indiferencia, como si su situación no fuera para nada incómoda.

"_Granger, no pasa nada, ya sé que seguís creyendo que soy el que era antes, y que no tengo sentimientos o algo por el estilo, pero sinceramente parad de tener tantos estúpidos prejuicios, joder. Ahora ven y dime qué te pasa, no parece que estés bien Granger_" Malfoy intentaba ser amable, y no mostrar su habitual animadversión hacía el cerebro del "equipo Potter", apodo que el mismo había inventado para la pelirroja. Draco sabía que ahora no era el momento para meterse con ella. Tampoco es que lo hiciera ya, desde que terminó la guerra no se había metido en peleas, ya no, había madurado.

Hermione titubeó antes de acercarse al arrogante rubio que la había hecho la vida insufrible durante sus primeros años en el colegio. Suponía que las personas cambiaban, o por lo menos eso se decía.

Así que, con paso vacilante, se acercó a Draco y se sentó a su lado, a una cómoda distancia, porque para qué iban a engañarse, ellos no eran amigos. Solo conocidos, con un tedioso y horrendo pasado en común. Pero qué más daba, eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y la noche se avecinaba larga, y ya nada parecía tener sentido, así que: ¿por qué no?

"_G-g-g-g-g-gra-gracias por…eh no sé…echarme_" ¿Joder qué demonios la pasaba? Normalmente no era así, pero hoy estaba emocionalmente vulnerable, así que solo…solo quería por una vez dejarse consolar. Solo por una vez.

Draco sabía que algo no iba bien. Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y la cara húmeda… ¿había llorado? Seguro que era culpa de ese imbécil de Weasley… idiota. En fin, a él no le apetecía hablar de sus problemas, así que casi mejor dejarla hablar a ella.

" _A ver Granger, sé que esto no es nada habitual, y sé que normalmente no nos hablamos, pero, ¿podríamos olvidar esto por una noche? Quiero decir…eh….parece que necesitas ayuda, así que…si quieres…yo…podría…no sé… ¿aconsejarte?_" De repente se sintió avergonzado. **_Él era Malfoy y ella era Granger, ellos no se hablaban._ **O eso se suponía. Aunque bueno…eso era antes de que…bueno de que él…decidiera cambiar…así que…podía… ¿intentarlo?

Hermione le miró, perpleja. No sabía qué decir…estaba intentando ser ¿amable? Guau, parecía que de verdad había cambiado… Esto era diferente, casi hasta se sentía bien estando con él. Aunque sabía que esto no duraría, nunca duraba. Mañana él la ignoraría, como siempre.

Pero bueno, ella necesitaba esto así que por una noche no pasaba nada, ¿no?

Se acercó un poco más a él, y empezó a hablar, entre sollozos.

"_Ron…me…me….me…ha puesto los cuernos_"

"**_¿¡DE NUEVO!?_**" Draco no salía de su asombro, el imbécil de Weasley le había puesto los cuernos de nuevo a su novia.

"_Si…eh…yo…si…él lo volvió a hacer…y…yo…eh…le dejé por qué en fin…ya…no…no tenía más sentido estar con él_" Hermione empezó a temblar, se sintió de repente como si estuviera desnuda ante los ojos de su enemigo de la infancia, pero su reacción la desconcertó.

Draco se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó con cariño, intentando reconfortarla, acercándola a su pecho mientras acariciaba distraídamente sus rizos y la dejaba desahogarse. Daba igual que fuera Granger, nadie se merecía esa humillación, nadie se merecía ser roto por la persona a la que más amaba una y otra vez, y él creía saber perfectamente como ella se sentía.

Hermione lloró en su pecho, llenándole la camiseta de lágrimas y dejando por una vez, llevarse por sus emociones y aferrarse a aquel pequeño momento de consuelo como si fuera demasiado corto y se fuera a extinguir. Draco esperó, pacientemente a que ella se recuperara de su pequeño ataque, y a que volviera a ser la Hermione que él conocía; inteligente, fuerte y segura.

Cuando se recuperó poco a poco se apartó de su torso y puso un poco de distancia por medio, bajando la mirada avergonzada por su comportamiento, tan impropio de ella.

De repente ella se apartó y Draco sintió que se iba a ir y un vacío extrañó asoló su pecho: los efectos de la noche, en teoría. Pero ella no se fue, se quedó a medio metro de él, como esperando a que dijera algo, con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrosadas.

_"No pasa nada Granger, todo está bien. No soy un capullo, no se lo voy a contar a nadie, no soy el que era antes."_ Se sentía incómodo de repente, como agobiado, como antes de venir aquí y tenía ganas de huir, no quería afrontar otro rechazo esta noche.

"_Malfoy, lo sé. Estás intentando cambiar. Lo entiendo. Ya sabía que no ibas a decir nada, me he dado cuenta de que eres diferente. Ahora no eres el de antes_." Le miró a los ojos, sus orbes infinitos fijos en los suyos.

Draco vio en sus ojos caramelo preocupación y una mirada de cariño, aunque no se la mereciera, la agradecía, de verdad que la agradecía.

"_¿Y qué haces aquí Malfoy?_" preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar un segundo más la creciente intriga.

"_Eres una sabelotodo. Puede que algún día te lo cuente Granger, pero hoy no, no es el momento_." La sonrió, una sonrisa vaga, apenas una mueca en sus labios. Una sonrisa que era mentira, pero ella decidió no presionarlo.

Obtendría respuestas, pero no ahora. Algún día. Quizá podrían llegar a ser… _**¿amigos?** _No, eso era ridículo. Lo era, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Será el día siguiente diferente? ¿Conseguirán labrar poco a poco una amistad? Lo sabremos proximamente *musiquita super chachi* Bueno gracias por leer y ya sabéis, comentad y tal. Besos. **


	3. Humillación y esperanza

**Nota de la autora: Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me han hecho muchísima ilusión. Dicho esto, aviso como siempre de que cualquier personaje que hay en esta historia es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y que solo me pertenece la trama así como este pijama superhipermegablandito que tengo. Besos y abrazos y felicidad.**

* * *

Draco se levantó con aire ausente y una sonrisa olvidada suspendida en sus labios. Era ya tarde y la brisa corría, la madrugada refrescaba y ponía los pelos como escarpias. Hermione siguió al rubio y fue entonces cuando notó que Granger estaba temblando de frío. Ni siquiera parecía que se diera cuenta, lo que la daba un aire de niña pequeña muy dulce. Pensó en quitarse la chaqueta y junto cuando hacía el gesto se dio cuenta de que no tenía una, de que eran las ya casi 4 de la mañana, y que no había subido con el uniforme, por supuesto.

**_Le hubiera gustado abrazarla para que entrara en calor, pero no se atrevió_**. Al fin y al cabo hoy se habían abierto el uno al otro, al menos parcialmente, y eso ya era demasiado para un día. Además no creía que ella le considerara su amigo, conocido quizás, ¿pero algo tan cercano? Lo dudaba. Posiblemente para ella apenas fueran compañeros, al fin y al cabo él había sido un capullo con ella durante seis jodidos años, así que no podía culparla. Esto solo era una noche, y ella solo se había abierto a él de esa manera porque estaba vulnerable. Lo sabía. Era lo lógico. Aunque por mucho que se lo repitiera no pudo reprimir la dolorosa punzada que asaltó su pecho.

_"Bueno, Grang- digo Hermione, eh…buenas noches, supongo"_ Dijo un tanto cortado y avergonzado por la situación. Ahora de repente, le parecía ridícula. Se empezaba a arrepentir de haber subido a la Torre de Astronomía aquella noche.

_"Eh…sí…buenas noches Malfoy. Ya nos veremos. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿vale?"_

_"Tengo los labios sellados"_ Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Draco pudo ver como sus ojos volvían a brillar con su habitual chispa, y se despidió de la pelirroja partiendo por caminos contrarios.

Aquella noche daría muchas vueltas en la cama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Hermione**

Llegué a la Sala Común sintiéndome mucho más ligera, como si fuera una pluma, liviana, como habiéndome quitado un gran peso de encima. **_A veces sirve hablar las cosas, aunque sea con la persona que menos te esperas_**. Supongo que Malfoy en el fondo tampoco es tan malo, ¿no?

Espera, espera, espera, espera… ¿Malfoy bueno? ¿Yo estaba diciendo eso? Estamos hablando del chico que me hizo la vida imposible durante casi todo mi curso escolar… Que quisiera cambiar y lo intentara no iba a compensar nada de eso. Aunque quizás era hora olvidar el pasado, ¿no? No, aun no. No podía olvidar lo que ese capullo le había hecho, ¿verdad?

Dios mío, de tanto pensar le iba a explotar la cabeza, entre la pelea con Ron y el encontronazo con Malfoy estaba muerta de cansancio. Ya la empezaba a doler la cabeza. Sería mejor que se fuera a dormir, podía consultar todo esto con la almohada.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio lo más suavemente posible, tratando de no despertar a nadie, aunque la mayoría dormían a pierna suelta, y Parvati hasta roncaba. Se desvistió rápidamente y se puso un ligero camisón color menta que se había comprado el verano pasado, y la suave tela similar a la seda abrazó su piel dejando por un momento que se olvidara de todo ante el familiar tacto. Ahuecó la almohada y se acurrucó en la cama de dosel, dejando que el sueño se llevara sus preocupaciones y permitiéndose por un momento, dejar de pensar y recibir el descanso que se merecía.

_**Aquella noche soñó con ojos grises, con niebla y humo. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco**

Atravesó los pasillos y la Sala Común procurando que nadie lo viera, aunque tampoco es que eso fuera posible, las mazmorras estaban infernalmente oscuras. Cuando llegó a la habitación entró sin pensar, y dio un portazo sin querer, pero nadie se despertó excepto Blaise que gruñó y se giró murmurando algo ininteligible.

Draco se dirigió a su cama y se tiró en el colchón sin pensarlo, mental y físicamente cansado. Había sido un día muy, muy largo. Encontrarse con Hermione ahí arriba había sido extraño, porque en fin, ese era su lugar, pero en cierto modo había sido reconfortante no estar solo, para variar. Es cierto que no estaba completamente solo, tenía a Blaise, que había superado sus prejuicios, a Pansy, que era la misma zorra de siempre y a Theodore que siempre estaba ahí, aunque no dijera demasiado. Pero aun así, eso no era suficiente. No era la cercanía que él necesitaba, y lo sabía.

**_Pero tampoco es que Granger lo fuera, al fin y al cabo era su enemiga jurada._**

Sonrió al pensar en aquello, con nostalgia, por los viejos tiempos.

Al fin y al cabo eso era pasado. Y no era un pasado agradable, de hecho desearía librarse de él o poder olvidarlo de alguna manera. La noche se avecinaba larga, aunque era un tiempo distinto, por una vez no se quedaría despierto por las pesadillas sino más bien por el encontronazo con la joven bruja. Aunque ¿por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas? Solo era Granger…la pelirroja sabelotodo del "Trío Potter". Pero sin embargo, Draco sabía que era algo más.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, incómodo de repente y cubierto en sudor a pesar de que hacía frío. Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo dejando su pálido torso desnudo. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. Dejar de pensar en ella. Sí, dejar de pensar.

Cerró los ojos durante diez segundos interminables intentando dejar de pensar... ¿¡por qué coño era tan complicado!? Joder, puta pelirroja, parecía que esa noche se había metido en su piel. Y él sabía por qué, aunque le costara admitirlo, aunque solo fuera a sí mismo.

**_Ella…ella…era la primera que le había dado una oportunidad_**. No le había cuestionado, se había abierto confiando en él, creyendo de verdad que él podía cambiar, y eso era más de lo que nunca nadie había hecho. Nadie, nadie lo había hecho: ni sus padres, ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni sus profesores, solo…bueno solo quizás…Snape…pero él ya no estaba para salvaguardarle y protegerle, ya no estaba como para actuar como padre, él ya no estaba para guiarle y ser su mentor.

Nadie más aparte de él le había dejado ser él mismo, hasta esa noche, hasta ella. Sin embargo costaba quitarse las costumbres de la infancia. Costaba no mirarla con superioridad, no dirigirla una de sus famosas sonrisas de arrogancia, no pisotearla como había hecho antes. Pero la cuestión era esa, que él ya no era el de antes. Tenía la oportunidad de madurar de una puta vez y no ser el insoportable capullo que había sido toda su vida mientras le habían dominado sus padres. Pero ahora no. Ahora ellos ya no estaban, ya no podían alcanzarle, y esa nueva libertad le resultaba tan esperanzadora como desconcertante.

Quizás ella pudiera ayudarle a cambiar, quizás ella fuera su salvavidas… Demonios, ¡solo estaba pensando gilipolleces! Ella no le iba a ayudar, ella no se iba a acercar a él, ella le odiaba y él se lo tenía bien merecido. Además, ¿por qué iba a necesitar él ayuda? Él podía con esto solo. No necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí para él, se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores. Tenía demasiada dignidad como para esto. Tenía demasiado orgullo. Además joder, solo se habían encontrado una noche, ¡ni que fueran amigos ni nada!

_**Eso es, no eran nada. Solo conocidos. Única y exclusivamente conocidos.**_

Se repitió este particular mantra una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta que al final se quedó dormido de puro agotamiento.

Cuando despertó juraría que solo había dormido dos horas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione**

Me desperté sobresaltada por el ruido. ¿Qué demonios…? Mierda, Lavender estaba ya saliendo por la puerta, y ella siempre se despertaba una hora después de ella, así que eso quería decir que llegaba tarde.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, se había quedado dormida.

Salté de la cama con la respiración acelerada y despierta por completo ante la horrible perspectiva de llegar por primera vez tarde a clase. Me desvestí sin pensar y cogió ropa interior limpia y el uniforme recién lavado que olía a vainilla, mi fragancia favorita.

Me puse torpemente unos zapatos cómodos y negros que usaba para correr, porque sinceramente, sabía que iba a tener que correr hacia el aula. Crucé a toda prisa la sala y cuando iba ya de camino al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras me di cuenta de que iba demasiado… ¿libre de peso? ¡Los libros! Hmpft, esto era culpa de las prisas. . Bueno, ya no había remedio. Tendría que entrar en clase y disculparse ante el profesor, además de pedir un libro prestado. Puse los ojos en blanco. Ugh, por una vez no quería ir a clase, solo quedarse en cama y dormir. Estaba agotada.

Pero tampoco estaba preparada para lo que se me venía encima al entrar en la clase

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco**

Hermione llegaba tarde. Desde ayer por la noche no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. Ni siquiera en sueños, hasta allí me atormentaba. Quizás podríamos llegar a ser amigos ahora que estaba más separada del Trío.

Eso esperaba, porque desde ayer le daba la sensación de que todo había cambiado entre ellos.

_**Ella era su cambio.**_

Hermione nunca llegaba tarde, ¿se habría quedado dormida? Eso era impropio de ella…siempre estaba por lo menos media hora antes esperando al profesor o revisando sus deberes. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes de esa manera tan particular, signo de que estaba absorta en su mundo y en sus libros.

La clase ya había empezado. Hacía diez minutos que había empezado.

Se oyó como alguien llamaba tímidamente a la puerta. Granger apareció con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rosadas por la carrera que seguramente se había pegado para llegar allí lo antes posible. No pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar sus ojos color caramelo. Ella no le había visto, estaba demasiado ocupada disculpándose con el profesor que como siempre, no le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo ella era la mejor estudiante del curso.

Con la cabeza gacha y una última disculpa se encaminó hacia su pupitre, el cual compartía con aquel idiota de Weasley, que no paraba de mirarla con un deje de arrepentimiento, pero eso no iba a ser suficiente en esta ocasión, ella era demasiado buena como para estar con un niñato como él. No se merecía que le llamaran hombre, no lo era.

Tampoco es que yo fuera muy diferente, y además ni siquiera conocía a Granger y el factor de que la había insultado toda su vida, supongo que tampoco ayudaba. Además yo solo quería ser su…eh…su… ¿amigo? No, más bien eh…su compañero. Si eso era. Un compañero como cualquier otro, pero alguien con el que se pudiera llevar bien, para así demostrar a todo el mundo que había cambiado.

Cuando se sentó junto al idiota de su exnovio los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear como si fueran de cuarto curso. Todos hablaban de la ruptura de la pareja, y no sabía por qué, pero aquello me molestaba. Además a Granger tampoco parecía sentarle muy bien. Estaba mordiéndose las uñas y encogida en el sitio, como si quisiera hacerse más pequeña.

Sabía que no era asunto mío, pero no me gustaba que hablaran tan libremente sobre ella. Su vida era privada, y no era de nadie. Aunque hasta hace poco él tampoco era diferente de ellos. Sí, es cierto que él tenía en cierto modo "excusa" pero al final, cada persona es libre. El cuerpo se puede esclavizar pero la mente, la mente nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione no podía soportar los comentarios. La estaban humillando. Más que en toda su vida y el dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo y sintió como la clavaban la misma daga envenenada infinitas veces.

Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados masajeándose las sienes. Le estaba costando no gritarles a todos que se callaran. Pero cuando vio como un lágrima surcaba la cara de la persona que le había dado en una noche sueños y esperanzas, no pudo más con ello.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¿Qué hará Draco? Bueno, este capítulo no creo que me haya quedado muy bien además con el constante cambio de punto de vista, etc. Pero bueno, lo he intentado. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida. Felicidad para todos. **


	4. La pelea

**Nota de la autora: No me pertenece nada más que la trama y el peluche de Kirby que estoy abrazando, todo lo demás es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este nuevo capítulo, es que tengo exámenes y ugh, es muy estresante, estúpido fin de curso... Bueno en fín, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y como siempre, ¡sed felices!**

* * *

Draco apretó los puños, como liberando una lucha interna, apremiante ante un invisible adversario y listo para pelear. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con fuerza, el ceño fruncido, concentrado en calmarse, en no hacer ninguna estupidez, en no empezar a gritarles a todos como un loco que dejaran a la bruja en paz. Intentó respirar hondo, una, dos, tres veces, pero no fue muy efectivo, solo le puso más nervioso.

**_Podía oír aún los comentarios de sus compañeros. _**

**_Podía ver aún la mirada vacía de esos nebulosos ojos marrones. _**

**_Podía ver aún la indiferencia del profesor. _**

**_Podía sentir la adrenalina quemando sus venas de camino al infierno, incendiándolo por dentro de rabia e ira de gasolina para avivarlas._**

No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. Si sus compañeros no se callaban de una puta vez temía que fuera a perder los nervios y arrancarles la boca a todos. _Joder._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione se limpió rápidamente la mejilla, lo último que necesitaba era que alguien viera que de verdad aquello la afectaba. Miró rápidamente hacia Ron, y vio cómo su nariz estaba arrugada como si tuviera que soportar estar con alguien que le causara un profundo asco, o dolor. Podía oír los comentarios de todos sus compañeros, como la miraban con ese deje de suficiencia, poniéndola verde y especulando la causa de su ruptura, todos le achacaban la culpa a ella, pues al parecer Ron después de la guerra se había vuelto causa de admiración para los hombres, por sus "heroicidades" durante la guerra, y para las mujeres por su cuerpo, por su protagonismo en la guerra, y por su innegable aparición constante delante de las cámaras, las cuales, aparentemente le adoraban.

Lavender, sentada dos pupitres más atrás, los miraba con recelo. Sentía su sonrisa sardónica clavada en su nuca, como diciendo "te lo dije, él no te quería, nunca te quiso, y ahora vendrá conmigo".

La pelirroja sintió una opresión en su pecho, como un agobio, y supo que no iba a aguantar mucho más así.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Draco, que parecía estar conteniéndose de hacer algo, y se abstrajo en el particular Slytherin, que para su sorpresa, era el único que no había dicho nada con respecto a su ruptura. Es cierto que él ya lo sabía de antemano, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al comprobar que no era la única que sentía que la noche anterior había cambiado algo entre ellos.

No sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, y era bastante ridículo pensar que algo podría haber cambiado a raíz de una conversación a las 3 de la madrugada, pero se alegraba de saber que no era la única que tenía esos pensamientos tan ilógicos.

Es cierto, que durante todo este séptimo año, él nunca se había dirigido a ella con ningún apelativo insultante, y que aunque apenas cruzaban miradas, si lo hacían eran miradas de comprensión que ella nunca supo muy bien lo que significan, pero aun así, esto era diferente, puede que algún día fueran capaces de ser… bueno de no ser rivales al menos.

Con este pensamiento, Hermione apartó la mirada del chico rubio.

Se sintió más liviana, al menos por unos segundos. **_Después volvió a escuchar risas_**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se masajeó las sienes, frustrado. No podía dejar que la ira le consumiera, al menos no delante de ella. Ella le había dado una oportunidad, no podía joderlo ahora simplemente porque… bueno porque la estaban poniendo a parir. Po lo menos no en clase.

**_Cuando saliera de clase, la cosa sería diferente._**

Este pensamiento le consoló un poco, al menos, y lentamente, respiró, y abrió los ojos, luchando contra sus más arraigados instintos. Poco a poco, también liberó la tensión de sus puños, estirando sus dedos lentamente, descargando toda esa ira en sus movimientos, respirando bruscamente.

Buscó instintivamente a Hermione con la mirada. Se había apartado el pelo de la cara y se lo había recogido rápidamente en una coleta en algún momento mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía la nariz un poco roja de las pocas lágrimas que había dejado caer, pero a pesar de tener la mirada perdida una sonrisa se dibujaba etérea en sus labios. No pudo evitar mirarla con cariño, antes de regañarse a sí mismo por tales sentimientos.

Solo había estado hablando con ella una noche, una puta noche, a la quizás ella no hubiera dado ninguna importancia. No podía empezar ahora con sus absurdas fantasías, aquello no era propio de él. Él era un Malfoy, joder. Los Malfoy no fantaseaban con ideas estúpidas en mitad de clase… aunque… tampoco es que le importara mucho, para ser sinceros.

En cierto modo, aquellos "sentimientos" no eran nuevos, aunque le costara admitirlo. Es cierto que siempre había odiado a la princesita de Gryffindor por ser mejor que él en todas las asignaturas, pero eso era solo cuando era un niño y creía aún en esos corruptos ideales que regían su casa. Todo cambió en cuarto curso, suponía. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos de una puta vez. Había empezado a admirarla en cierto modo, aunque lo tapara insultándola. Sentía que en cierto modo, se parecían.

_¿¡Pero qué coño estaba diciendo!?_ Más le valía parar de pensar en esas gilipolleces y atender en clase.

Abrió el libro e intentó concentrarse de una vez por todas, ya después tendría tiempo para divagar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, como hacía siempre que se encontraba en una situación incómoda o cuando estaba realmente nerviosa. No tenía libro, y eso significaba que tenía que compartirlo con Ronald. Sabía que al profesor no le importaban sus dramas sentimentales, y sinceramente, no le podía culpar. Ella haría posiblemente lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. Tenía que ser profesional.

Miró preocupada a Ron, que no apartaba la mirada de la mesa de madera, y garabateaba de vez en cuando notitas o dibujos en ella. Podía notar que a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia.

_"Eh…Ron…no tengo libro…así que…quizás…"_ dijo en voz baja, precavidamente, y ciertamente con miedo.

**_"¿¡Y a mí qué!?"_** La espetó el más joven de los hermanos Weasley. Sus palabras sonaban furibundas y cargadas de reproche por haberle dejado, sin embargo Hermione no se arrepentía, sabía que era lo correcto, y contaba con que él a la larga también se diera cuenta y pudieran volver a ser al menos, compañeros.

Hermione se irguió y adoptó una pose autoritaria para aparentar confianza en sí misma, porque la verdad era estaba temblando.

_"Ronald, eres mi compañero de pupitre, así que tenemos que compartir el libro. No montes una escena. Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo después de clase, pero ahora no es el momento."_ Siseó amenazante, sorprendida ante la fuerza de sus palabras.

Ron empujó el libro hacia su lado del pupitre para que ella también lo pudiera ver, murmurando un par de insultos y apartando la mirada hacia la pared, como hacía siempre que no sabía que decir o que la situación le superaba. Aun así, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa por haber mantenido la compostura y no haber dejado que sus emociones interfirieran a la hora de estudiar. Era sin duda un pequeño mérito, un triunfo insignificante, que para ella significaba mucho más de lo que nadie podría imaginar.

La hora transcurrió lenta, irremediablemente lenta, y no pudo evitar distraerse de vez en cuando, porque en parte ya había estudiado por su cuenta algo de temario y esto ya se lo sabía antes de haber venido para iniciar el nuevo curso.

De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacia Draco, que parecía estar quedándose dormido, y de vez en cuando apoyaba su mejilla en la mesa y cerraba los ojos parcialmente sucumbiendo al sueño. La verdad es que ella también estaba cansada, muy cansada, pero no podía dormirse en mitad de clase, aunque tampoco pasaba nada… ¿no? Al fin y al cabo… ya había dado esto… Se pellizcó con fuerza en el brazo para despertarse y no hacer el tonto. Las noches estaban para dormir, no las clases.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, la clase terminó.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente del asiento, chocándose torpemente contra un estudiante de Hufflepuff y murmurando un "perdón" tan bajito que dudaba que la hubiera oído, aunque la sonrió después de apartarse para que pudiera salir. Los Hufflepuff eran siempre realmente cordiales, cosa que la verdad admiraba de la casa. Después de Gryffindor era su casa de Hogwarts favorita.

Se paró un segundo en el pasillo, pues aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la siguiente clase, y pensó seriamente en excusarse de las siguientes clases. Solo tenía dos más ese día, y llevaba al día ambas, así que no creía que realmente le importara a los profesores que se saltara por una vez el horario escolar para dormir un poco más. Además, su horario coincidía con el de Ron, y no le apetecía nada verle de nuevo, esa hora ya había sido suficiente.

Con esa determinación, se acercó a Harry, que acababa de salir de clase acompañado de Ronald y de otros amigos, y le dijo en tono frío y cortante que le comunicara al resto de profesores que no asistiría al resto de las clases porque estaba "enferma".

Harry asintió, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos, después debería de explicarle todo, al menos él no parecía haberla dejado de lado.

Hermione se apresuró a dirigirse a los dormitorios y descansar algo más, pero de repente alguien la obligó a girarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se levantó de mesa, medio dormido. Aun le quedaba una clase, y no podía saltársela porque la asignatura en cuestión, se le daba de pena. Puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó los dedos por la cabellera, frustrado por no poder saltarse la puta clase e irse a la cama o salir a fumar un poco.

Suspiró y salió del aula, aún faltaban diez minutos para que empezara la siguiente clase, si era rápido podía salir al jardín y fumarse un cigarro, al menos así se calmaría y el sabor de la nicotina le despertaría un poco.

Sin embargo, algo le paró en seco. No podía ser, aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Corrió hacia el final del pasillo donde Hermione luchaba por soltarse del furioso agarre de Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_"¿¡Que quieres!?"_** Le espetó Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_"Vuelve conmigo por favor… tú no vas a encontrar a nadie mejor… sé realista… yo tampoco… por favor"_ Dijo el pelirrojo, medio suplicando, medio amenazándola.

Las lágrimas de repente desbordaron sus ojos. Joder. No quería llorar en mitad del pasillo, y ya había un pequeño corrillo de estudiantes observando su pelea. Solo quería salir de allí y encerrarse en su habitación. Intentó forcejear y liberar su muñeca pero él siempre había sido más fuerte. Vio de repente la sombra de unos ojos azules, y supo entonces que aquello no acabaría bien.

Malfoy se estaba acercando hacía ellos, con furia, y no sabía si iba a ayudar a Ron o si iba a pegarle, ya no sabía que esperar del contradictorio Slytherin. Ninguna de las dos opciones la parecía una gran idea.

Draco se abrió paso entre la multitud, y Hermione lo miró, aterrorizada y en estado de shock. Ron se giró para ver quien estaba causando tanto alboroto, sin aflojar la presión sobre la muñeca de Hermione, y al ver a Malfoy, ni se inmutó, cosa que pareció enfadarle más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estúpido Weasley. Como coño se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima a Granger. A decirla que no encontraría a nadie mejor. A suplicarla para que volviera con un capullo como él porque era su "única opción". Y una mierda.

Con la vista teñida de rojo y el sabor a sangre en la boca, cogió por los hombros a Weasley y le apartó bruscamente de Hermione, obligándole así a liberarla y arrinconándolo a su vez contra la pared.

_"¡Qué coño haces Malfoy! ¡Quita de en medio! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que aparta."_ Le espetó Ron. Draco sonrió, y la maldad brillaba con diversión en sus ojos. Golpeó en las mejilla a Weasley, repetidamente, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente disfrutando con la vista de Ron ensangrentado y en el suelo, medio inconsciente, con los oídos pitando y sin ser consciente de su alrededor, simplemente con sed de la sangre de aquel gilipollas.

Pero de repente vio unos ojos marrones, como el caramelo fundido, dulces, cálidos, y paró. En seco. Paró. No se podía creer lo que había hecho. Weasley estaba tendido en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando, aunque por suerte, consciente, y no parecía haberse roto nada aparte de la nariz. Sintió una ligera presión en su antebrazo, y no estaba preparado para ver a Hermione descompuesta.

La bruja le miraba dolorida y desconfiada susurrándole que por favor parara, aunque ya lo había hecho. Probablemente había entrado en un estado de shock. Se apartó de Ron y le pidió a Potter que le llevara a la enfermería, a lo que él asintió, alejándose de él y disipándose su pequeña audiencia.

Hermione aún parecía descompuesta.

Draco se acercó lentamente a la bruja, despacio, como si fuera un animal herido y fuera a huir cuando él la tocara, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo. En cuanto la tocó empezó a llorar y se le rompió el corazón.

La cogió en brazos, y se la llevó a algún sitio tranquilo. Hermione se agarró a su camisa y siguió llorando hasta que cuando llegaron a un pasillo que normalmente estaba vacío, con los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida, le miró.

_**"¿Por qué?"**_ susurró.

_**"Te estaba haciendo daño"**_. Dijo Draco, desconcertado y dejándose caer en el suelo con Hermione aun sujeta en un firme abrazo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Bueno...al fin. Sé que no es propio de Hermione no haber chillado a Malfoy por haber pegado a Ron, pero tenéis que entender que estaba bastante sorprendida, y en shock, pero no os preocupéis, ahora que ha salido de ese estado volverá a ser la de siempre. Pobre Malfoy, le va a caer una gran bronca, aunque realmente Ron se lo merecía. **

**Bueno decidme si os ha gustado y eso y abrazos para todos :3**


	5. Confusión

**Nota de la autora: Si, ya sé que os he hecho esperar mucho con este último capítulo, pero es que ugh, con los deberes, y el instituto, y los exámenes y bueno, en fin, todo ese lío, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero aún así yo os quiero, que conste. Bueno de todas maneras, aquí está el quinto capítulo. Como siempre todo le pertenece a JK Rowling excepto la trama de esta historia y mi mantita mullidita con la que estoy escribiendo en el sofá actualmente. Abrazos, besos y sed felices ^-^**

* * *

Hermione estuvo unos minutos en los brazos del pálido Slytherin, aunque quizás fueran horas, solo podía ver sus lágrimas en aquellos momentos. No sabía por qué Ron la había dicho eso, es cierto que habían roto, es cierto que debía de estar dolido, pero no tenía derecho. No tenía derecho a insultarla y humillarla de esa manera, a atacarla de una manera tan gratuita.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, frías hijas del dolor y de la angustia del que antes fuera su exnovio y uno de sus mejores amigos. Después de la ruptura, ella había esperado que con el tiempo, pudieran volver a ser como eran antes. Amigos. Como siempre. Pero sin duda, iba a hacer falta más que tiempo y esfuerzo, Hermione no sabía si algún día llegaría a perdonar.

Mientras su corazón se rompía como una botella de cerveza estrellada en una cuneta, Draco la estrechaba entre sus brazos sorprendentemente fuertes, intentando recomponerla. Ella ni siquiera cuestionó sus acciones, ahora no quería que se fuera, ahora necesitaba a alguien a su lado, y al parecer él era ese alguien. La mecía como si fuera una niña pequeña, susurrándola al oído palabras sin sentido con el único propósito de calmarla, y la bruja sentía como su corazón se encogía y se hacía pequeña, muy pequeña, diminuta, entre los inmensos brazos de Malfoy.

Tras un largo rato, temblando y dejándose acurrucar y mimar en los brazos de Malfoy, Hermione poco a poco, recobró su innato sentido de la lógica y su afán de razonar todo, así que habiendo terminado de llorar y dejando en dolor a un lado, sus ojos se abrieron en una mezcla entre pánico y curiosidad, buscando los grises de Draco. Él la miró preocupado, pensando que quizás estaba teniendo alguna alucinación o algo o quizás no le reconocía.

Alivió ligeramente la presión de sus brazos dejando que se apartara de su pecho unos centímetros.

_"Granger, ¿qué pasa?"_\- inquirió, confuso.

_"Eh…tu… ¿por qué me has ayudado?"_\- de repente se la había secado la boca y se puso roja al sentir su proximidad de la que antes no se había dado cuenta.

"_A ver, Granger, no es que sea tu amigo ni nada de eso_\- dijo Draco, visiblemente incómodo- _pero joder, no iba a dejar que el imbécil de tu ex te dijera esas gilipolleces que obviamente no eran ciertas. Cualquiera lo haría, no lo pienses mucho Granger"_\- aunque la realidad estaba alejada de aquella frase, pero eso Draco se lo guardaba para aquella noche y su charla con la almohada.

_"Eh…vale gracias. Yo…debería de irme. Gracias por tu ayuda Malfoy, no eres tan capullo al fin y al cabo"_\- sonrió con una de esas sonrisas arrogantes que rivalizaban con las del rubio, aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos, parecía… ¿decepcionada? No, Malfoy desechó la idea en seguida.

_"¿Quieres que te acompañé a la Sala Común?** No me gustaría que volvieras con el imbécil pelirrojo."**_ – dijo, un tanto enfadado ante la idea.

_"¡No le llames así! Puede que sea un imbécil, pero es mi….mi…mi, bueno, mi amigo."_

_"Granger, los amigos no se hacen eso unos a otros."_\- siseó Draco, amenazante.

_"Como si tú supieras algo de amistad, capullo."_ – dijo Hermione por lo bajo, mientras luchaba por levantarse y largarse de allí.

_"Claro yo no sé nada de amistad, y por eso te he defendido, ¡¿no?! Joder Granger usa la cabeza. Se ve que aún sigues enamorada de ese imbécil"_

Hermione se levantó, hecha una furia.

_"**¿QUÉ?** Sabes que no Malfoy, pero de todas maneras, ¿¡a ti qué te interesa!? No intentes hacer como si yo te importara._"- dijo mirando al suelo, echando chispas y con el pelo ligeramente más desordenado que cuando salió de clase.

Mierda, él no pretendía haber dicho eso, pero es que realmente la bruja le ponía de los nervios. Avanzó un paso, dubitante, y la agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera irse.

_"No pretendía decir eso Hermione, verdaderamente y por muy extraño que suene me preocupa que Weasley te haga algo."_\- dijo casi con remordimiento, como si le costará aceptar el hecho de que todo repentinamente había cambiado, aunque en realidad no tan repentinamente. Llevaba con los ojos puestos en Granger desde sexto año. Además, él no quería ser como antes con ella, quería demostrarla que se merecía una oportunidad, quería demostrarla que era capaz de cambiar, que con ella, con su ayuda…

_"¿Qué estás diciendo Malfoy?"_ -Hermione estaba en estado de shock, por sus palabras, que parecía no haber entendido bien.

Estaba de espaldas y no podía verle los ojos, tampoco quería.

_"Mirame a los ojos cuando te hablo Granger"_\- espetó el, amenazante.

Hermione se giró intentando parecer fría e impasible, como neutra, y a juzgar por la expresión de perplejidad que cruzó por un segundo su cara, lo consiguió.

_"He dicho lo que me has oído, y no esperes que lo repita otra vez porque soy un Malfoy, y aun me queda algo de dignidad"_\- sonrio, con sarcasmo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

_"Malfoy, ¿por qué de repente te comportas tan raro? No pareces tú."_\- dijo Granger, la curiosidad reflejada en sus claros ojos color avellana.-_ Quiero decir, no es que esté mal, pero es un tanto confuso_\- prosiguió.- _Parece casi como si me estuvieras intentando tratar bien, o como si quisieras ser mi amigo o algo. Sé que no eres el capullo de antes, pero también sé que no me soportas. Somos enemigos jurados, ¿recuerdas?_\- dijo sonriendo, socarronamente.

_"Sí, lo sé. **Supongo que ya te veré Granger, intenta no meterte en muchos líos."**_ La sonrió ante la estupidez de todo lo que acababa de decir y de cómo se había hecho momentáneamente vulnerable delante de ella. Esperaba que no lo hubiera notado, aunque siendo Hermione lo dudaba, siempre estaba atenta hasta a los más mínimos detalles.

Tampoco se paró a contemplar su reacción, decidió irse lo más rápido posible de aquel condenado pasillo antes de cometer alguna tontería.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Punto de Vista de Hermione**

Me quedé confusa, mirando al vacío que Draco había dejado hacía un segundo, pudiendo aún sentir sus ojos fríos y pálidos de cristal clavándose en los míos de caramelo fundido. Me había dejado sin duda desconcertada y con una sensación de desazón recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Sin duda había sido una conversación extraña, aunque tampoco había sido desagradable.

No estaba muy segura aún de por qué Malfoy la había ayudado con Ron, o por qué la había defendido y sacado de allí como si de verdad le importara que la pasara algo, o ya puestos, por qué demonios la había cogido entre sus brazos hasta que había dejado de llorar, lo cual ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, era un tanto vergonzoso.

No sabía qué demonios pasaba con Malfoy este año, pero algo había cambiado en él, no era ya él mismo, y eso lo notaba. Aunque ese cambió ya se había empezado a generar cuando estaba en sexto año y había empezado a dudar de las enseñanzas de su padre, o eso pensaba.

Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, y lentamente, empecé a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca, no me apetecía encontrarme con Ron y aún quedaban un par de horas para la cena. Tampoco tenía mucha hambre, quizás se la saltaría.

Entré en la estancia llena de libros polvorientos y enormes estantes y me volví para dirigirla una cortés sonrisa a la Sra. Pince, que ni si quiera levantó la vista de su novela romántica que para mi sorpresa era de una de mis autoras muggles favoritas, Jane Austen. No sabía que a la cascarrabias bibliotecaria le gustara la literatura muggle, algún día habría de preguntarle.

En silencio, me dirigí a una de las mesas de estudio y me senté dejando la mochila en la silla de al lado, pues aparte de un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws no había nadie más allí.

Me sentí como en casa entre el polvo y el silencio, abrazada por las páginas de mis amigos centenarios y sumergiéndome en conocimientos y en estudios. Ni Ron ni Harry entendían mi pasión por los libros, por el aprender, no entendían el fascinante mundo de la curiosidad, del ser humano, del mago, de las historias ficticias y la historia de la magia: no entendían que el mundo aún estaba por descubrir. Tampoco es que me importara, era mejor estar sola, descansar un poco de ellos, a veces estar continuamente rodeada de dos hombres que solo hablaran de Quidditch o de comida, podía resultar algo… agotador.

Pasaron horas, hasta que decidí abandonar la biblioteca, que estaba para entonces completamente vacía, y retirarme directamente a mi habitación, teniendo el estómago revuelto y estando realmente cansada por los sucesos previos del día.

Caí en la cama exhausta y, sin quitarme siquiera el uniforme de Gryffindor, me dormí dejándome caer lenta y deliciosamente en el mundo del olvido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Punto de Vista de Draco.**

Salí del pasillo decidido a irme a las mazmorras, pero sin ánimo para ello, sin duda Granger siempre me acababa alterando. No sabía como, pero la pequeña bruja hacía que acabará nervioso siempre, sintiendo como si la tuviera metida debajo de mi piel.

Así que, decidí no ir a la Sala Común de Slytherin y preferí dar un paseo por el bosque, disfrutando de la naturaleza y teniendo así tiempo para por fin, pensar. Tras unos escasos diez miniutos llegué a mi sitio favorito. Era un pequeño claro al lago del lago, donde las hojas de os árboles ya empezaban a abandonar las ramas dejando paso al otoño y haciendo el lugar extrañamente acogedor con ese olor a tierra mojada que era indudablemente, mi favorito. Había pasado aquí largas horas durante el quinto y sexto año, cuando me empezaban a asaltar las dudas con respecto a mi enseñanza respecto a la pureza de la sangre, y con respecto al bien y el mal. Siempre venía aquí para relajarme, y para pensar sin tener que soportar que otros lo hicieran por mí, hoy, no era una excepción.

Me senté en la tierra, importándome poco si me manchaba el uniforme meticulosamente planchado.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo, frustrado, intentando encontrar una respuesta razonable a mi comportamiento anterior. Aquella mujer me estaba volviendo loco, solo me había dado una pizca de esperanza, solo había sido una noche, y mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado ante su chispa como un par de explosivos.

Es cierto que siempre le había puesto un ojo a Granger, al fin y al cabo era jodidamente inteligente, y era la mejor amiga de Potter, pero nunca pensó que podría llegar a intentar ser su...¿amigo? Y menos a tener la reacción tan exagerada que había tenido cuando Weasley la había insultado de aquella manera. Ella era sin duda demasiado buena para él, y quizás demasiada buena para nadie.

Me sorprendían todos estos pensamientos en la brisa de otoño, pero, ¿para qué iba a mentirme a mí mismo? Sin duda la bruja se me estaba metiendo en la piel. Tampoco me importaba mucho, sinceramente no me parecía tan extraño que me sintiera atraído hacia la idea, pero era obvio que ella no quería tener nada que ver conmigo. Además, apenas podía controlar mi temperamento cuando estaba alrededor suya. Me resultaba extraño, había poca gente que me hiciera enfadarme o discutir, pero la idea de que fuera ella lo hacía ligeramente excitante y placentero.

De todas maneras yo tampoco estaba tan preparado para ser amable con ella. Es cierto que quería cambiar, que quería que ella me ayudara, porque era ella la que me había dado la oportunidad en aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía, pero no estaba preparado para intentar tener una relación amistosa con ella. No quería hacerla daño y sabía que lo haría porque no sabía como comportarme alrededor suya. Era incómodo y extraño, después de todos aquellos haciéndola la vida imposible, intentar ser su amigo. Además dudaba que ella le pudiera perdonar aquello.

Suspiré, agitado. El sol se estaba ocultando entre los árboles y empezaba a refrescar de verdad, debería de ir de camino al castillo.

Ni siquiera me había servido de nada estar allí, solo había estado desvariando sobre estupideces.

Fui al Gran Comedor con el estomago rugiendo y un ligero dolor de cabeza de pensar tanto en Granger, y cuando involuntariamente la intenté localizar con la mirada, advertí que no estaba. No pude evitar sentir una ligera punzada de preocupación, pero intenté pasarlo por alto y prestar atención a la conversación entre Pansy y Blaise, asintiendo de vez en cuando mientras me comía el pollo de mi plato.

Terminé de comer antes que todos, y me fui a mi dormitorio. Me quité la camisa y me metí en la cama, intentando dormir.

Me desperté en mitad de la noche, eran las tres de la madrugada, y Blaise estaba roncando a pierna suelta. Yo sin embargo, me sentía exhausto a pesar de acabar de despertarme. Intenté volver a dormirme, pero tras dar varias vueltas en la cama y suspirar exageradamente alto, decidí irme a la Torre de Astronomía, como siempre.

Una pequeña parte de mí esperaba verla allí.

Una pequeña aprte de mí se llevó una gran decepción al comprobar que ella no estaba allí.

Miré al cielo infinito y me perdí en las estrellas, aspirando el aire fresco de la noche y olvidándome un segundo de Hermione, aunque como siempre, volvió a ocupar mis pensamientos.

Miré al cielo infinito, pensando en ella, y divagando, eternamente divagando como hace el astrónomo, y me pregunté si acaso ella habría podido conciliar el sueño.

El sonido de unas pisadas me dijo que no, y sonreí sin apartar la vista de los titilantes astros.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, finalmente terminada. Dadme opinión, personalmente yo ahora al leerla de nuevo quizás la encuentro un poco repetitiva pero en fin, vosotros direis. Besos y felicidad para vosotros. **


	6. Amistad

**Noota de la autora: uf, en fin, me ha costado ponerme con ánimo para hacer esto, pero bueno aquí está. Como ya sabeis todos, solo me pertenece la trama, también me pertenece el examen de historia que debería estar estudiando y tengo mañana...ejejejjee en fin... aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste y que comenteis. Besos, chocolate y gatitos para todos :3**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Hermione**

Me desperté a medianoche, presa de una pesadilla de rostros sin cara y maldiciones imparables, masas humanas que se abalanzaban sobre mí intentando ahogarme. Me desperté ligeramente desorientada, sin saber muy bien donde estaba. La respiración agitada. El pulso acelerado. La noche oscura no ayudaba en absoluto a calmarme, pero tras unos segundos fui capaz de distinguir el dormitorio que tenuemente iluminaba la luna de plata.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento pensé que estaba de nuevo en la guerra. Por un momento pensé que aún tenía que estar luchando. Por un momento pensé que sería interrogada al día siguiente, que estaba presa y que me usarían como muñeca para practicar la maldición Cruciatus en mí, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Pero no, no estaba allí, no estaba en una celda húmeda que olía a cerrado en la Mansión de los Malfoy, no estaba en busca de Horrocruxes, no estaba en una tienda de campaña intentando planear nuestro siguiente movimiento contra Voldemort, no, todo aquello ya había pasado, y gracias a dios que lo había hecho.

Aún tenía la respiración agitada del sueño, y la boca seca. No era más que medianoche, aunque me había dormido bastante pronto así que no era de extrañar que me hubiera despertado a esa intempestiva hora. Además el estómago me estaba rugiendo, tenía mucha, mucha hambre. No había sido buena idea saltarme la cena.

Mi estómago gruñó por segunda vez como para darme la razón, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea. Además ahora en la cocina no había nada, y tampoco iba a importunar a ninguno de los elfos con mis caprichos que eran sin duda causa de mi vergonzoso, aunque excusable, comportamiento.

Me desembaracé de la sábana casi cayéndome de la cama en el intento, y suspiré al ver mi uniforme arrugado. Ugh, tendría que plancharlo más tarde. Ninguna de las chicas estaba en el dormitorio, lo que solo significaba que se habían ido al dormitorio de los chicos o en alguna esquina del castillo haciéndolo con sus novios. En fin, eso no era mi problema, si las pillaban allá ellas.

Con una pequeña sonrisa digna de un Slytherin me desvestí y tras cambiarme de ropa interior me puse algo más cómodo antes de sentarme en mi cama a leer, pero sin embargo mientras pasaba las páginas de la última novela que me había empezado en mi mente se infiltraba un estúpido y rubio Slytherin que no me dejaba pensar. Había ya pasado diez páginas del libro y ni si quiera me había enterado del nombre de la protagonista. Estúpido Malfoy, y su estúpido pelo, y sus estúpidos cambios de humor y sus estúpidos cambios de actitud, ¡argh! Me estaba volviendo loca. Menudo capullo… ¿¡por qué demonios no podía parar de pensar en él!? Me estaba resultando sinceramente frustrante. Es que además parecía…parecía…amable y eso me hacía sentir… ¿emocionada? ¿Furiosa? Era realmente cansado tenerle todo el día ocupando gran parte de mi mente. _**. ¡ES QUE NI SIQUIERA PARECÍA QUE FUERA YO MISMA!**_ Nunca había estado así, y menos a causa de un chico, que ni siquiera me gustaba, solo que simplemente había empezado a ser amable conmigo, aunque vamos, amable es mucho para un Malfoy, generalmente eran unos capullos.

Empecé a considerar seriamente si no debería de ir a visitar a Madame Pomfrey, quizás tuviera fiebre y estaba teniendo alucinaciones, o quizás Malfoy me había envenenado…hmmm…

Rápidamente me regañé a mí misa y negué con la cabeza enérgicamente, estaba empezando a desvariar realmente. Solo estaba un poco aturdida por lo de Ron y por la amabilidad de Malfoy, que aunque hubiera sido un capullo hacia mí durante muchos muchos años, se había comportado realmente bien conmigo en lo que llevábamos de año. Era simplemente puro shock, una reacción común dado que las tornas del tablero parecían haber girado y que los que antes fueran mis amigos fueran mis enemigos y viceversa.

Decidí que necesitaba algo de aire fresco para aclararme las ideas un poco. Estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa y salir a mirar las estrellas y respirar el aire húmedo de rocío por la noche siempre me solía tranquilizar.

Dejé el libro en mi mesilla suspirando, y no me molesté en ponerme algo más decente dado que nadie me iba a ver a aquellas horas de la noche. Al tocar el suelo con mis pies desnudos un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda pero no me puse unos calcetines o unas zapatillas, no me gustaba andar con zapatos por extraño que pareciera. Me gustaba sentir las frías losas del suelo o la tierra húmeda, o las briznas de césped naciente. Me hacía sentir en casa.

Salí procurando no hacer el menor ruido, y me interné en el corazón de Hogwarts. Sin apenas darme cuenta empecé a caminar y tas un largo rato me detuve sabiendo donde estaba, a los pies de las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía. ¿En serio? –Pensé para mis adentros frunciendo el ceño- tenía que terminar aquí, de todos los lugares del castillo, se me ocurre venir aquí, donde la anterior noche me había encontrado a Draco. La verdad es que estaba siendo sin duda muy injusta con él, si le veía me debía disculpar. A veces puedo saltar simplemente por cualquier tontería.

Con la resolución brillándome en los ojos subí las escaleras, esperando encontrarle allí por una parte, y por otra parte no porque estaba bastante enfadada conmigo misma por no parar de pensar en él. Respiré hondo, uno, dos tres; respira hondo Hermione – me animé- al fin y al cabo eres la Bruja Más Brillante de nuestro Año, ¿no?

Subí los últimos escalones que me quedaban, y a pesar de que estaba preparada, no pude evitar quedarme sin aliento al ver la escena en el observatorio.

Malfoy estaba en el pequeño balcón, mirando las estrellas con gesto ausente y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, una camiseta negra se ceñía a su cuerpo tonificado y destacaba su piel c color marfil que era aún más impactante reflejada a la luna. El pelo le caía ligeramente sobre la frente y lo tenía revuelto, y parecía perdido en su pequeño mundo. Al instante me sentí como una intrusa en aquel momento que parecía ser tan privado, tan íntimo, tan personal.

Estaba segura de que no me había visto, así que poco a poco fui retrocediendo hasta que frené en seco al borde de las escaleras al oír su voz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Punto de Vista de Draco**

Las pisadas pararon, y supuse que me estaría observando desde la puerta, no sabiendo si entrar o no. Siempre sabía cuándo alguien necesitaba estar solo, y eso era algo que con los años yo había llegado a respetar, y que desde luego sus amigos Potty y Weasley no tenían ni idea de cómo hacer, siempre estaban entrometiéndose en la vida de la gente pensando que todo era o blanco o negro, creyendo que los malos serían malos de por vida y que los buenos también lo serían para siempre, creyendo que la gente necesitaba soledad, viendo la vida en términos de todo o nada sin darse cuenta de que la vida estaba hecha de grises.

De pronto empecé a alarmarme, parecía que Hermione había decidido que se estaba inmiscuyendo en un momento personal y que no quería molestar, por lo que había decidido darse la vuelta. Con un profundo resoplido decidí llamarla.

_Eh, Granger, no te vayas. Ya que has venido quédate, no estás interrumpiendo nada._

_Vale_\- murmuró en voz baja aunque segura, sin duda era una Gryffindor. No le temía a nada, y eso me hacía sentirme ligeramente orgulloso. Intenté apartar el pensamiento de mi cabeza, y me puse los ojos en blanco a mí mismo.

Se acercó con paso vacilante a mi lado y sin mirarla me aparté para hacerla un hueco en el balcón. Nos pasamos un buen rato mirando las estrellas, en un silencio amigable que ninguno nos atrevimos a romper, no porque estuviéramos sin habla sino porque simplemente era un silencio embriagador y reconfortante, era algo que parecía casi natural.

Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Granger estaba temblando de frío.

_¿Tienes frío?_\- la pregunté, pensando por qué demonios no se me había ocurrido traerme la chaqueta.

_No…eh…estoy bien…_\- dijo tiritando, intentando que no me diera cuenta de cómo la castañeaban los dientes.

La miré con una ceja alzada y cara incrédula, y ella siguió con la vista en el horizonte. La miré de arriba abajo, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que abrazaba sus curvas y resaltaba su menuda figura, y unos pantalones anchos de pijama que caían sobre sus caderas de una manera bastante sexy.

Debí de estar mirándola mucho tiempo porque se giró repentinamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como en sorpresa o en exclamación, unas piscinas de caramelo líquido y miel, y me preguntó si la tenía alguna mancha, inspeccionándose la ropa con nerviosismo.

No pude evitar reírme y ella me frunció el ceño.

_Hermione, no tienes nada, pero te estás helando, vamos ven, si te quedas aquí te vas a resfriar._\- dije sin pensarlo mucho. Al fin y al cabo qué más daba, yo ya no tenía una reputación que mantener, y quería ser su amigo, quería de verdad ser amable con ella y no ser el capullo que había sido de pequeño. Quería de verdad que el mundo viera que Draco Malfoy, había cambiado, y para bien.

Ella me miró sin saber muy bien qué decir supongo, parecía que por una vez no tenía una respuesta y aquello me hizo sentirme ligeramente orgulloso de mí mismo por haber dejado a "Hermione Granger, la enciclopedia andante" sin palabras.

Me aparté de la barandilla y la miré para que me siguiera, al fin despertó de su ensueño y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo se fue al fondo de la habitación donde había más calor. Yo la seguí y me senté a su lado, como habíamos hecho la otra noche.

Aún parecía tener frío y sin pensarlo la pasé el brazo por la cintura y la acerqué para que estuviera más calentita, y para mi sorpresa no dijo nada. Parecía incluso relajada, me gustaba la Hermione que estaba feliz, sin duda alguna me gustaba más que la Hermione que sufría.

_Eh…Draco…yo…siento haber sido antes tan dura contigo, la verdad es que eres de las pocas personas que me están apoyando con lo de Ron, y te he juzgado erróneamente, me alegro de ver que has cambiado y que… bueno no sé…mmmm…eres…amable, supongo._

Parecía estar peleándose con las palabras, sin saber muy bien que decir, y supongo que el hecho de que tuviera el brazo rodeando su cintura tampoco ayudaba, aunque tampoco pensaba apartarlo de allí. Ella tenía frío y además estaba muy cómodo teniéndola tan cerca, y era un Malfoy al fin y al cabo, así que al demonio con todo. Si ella no se había apartado era porque no le debía de resultar desagradable así que...

_No hace falta que te disculpes Granger, estabas tensa, estás rota, no pasa nada, de verdad. _\- dije intentando quitándole importancia al asunto.

Ella me miró, agradecimiento brillando en sus ojos de miel, y curiosa echó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, frunciendo el ceño como intentando concentrarse en algo muy importante.

_Mal-eh Draco, ¿por qué estás siendo tan...bueno...así conmigo? _\- dijo curiosa.

Decidí mandarlo todo al diablo, sinceramente, no tenía nada que perder, no podía decirla todo, pero quizás intentar ser un poco amable y contarle parte de la verdad ayudara.

_Me has dado una oportunidad. Cada vez que paso por el pasillo, cada vez que entro a clase, todos los ojos están fijos en mí, todos me insultan por cobarde, por mortífago, por racista, pero quiero probarles que yo no soy así _\- bajé la mirada hacía la Marca Oscura, me disgustaba a mí mismo, me despreciaba realmente.- _Y de repente llegaste tú un día, y aunque fuera por un segundo te abriste a mí, y supongo que solo quería demostrar que he cambiado. Que mi pasado no me define, que no quiero ser lo que fui, que no quiero ser lo que todos creen que soy._

_Sé que no eres el mismo que antes, sé que no lo eres, pero dicho eso, no tienes por qué ser amable conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, sangre sucia o no, no me puedes soportar- _se apartó de mi lado, la mirada en el suelo inspeccionándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y sentí como su autoestima rozaba el subsuelo.

_Granger, créeme, hay una línea muy fina entre el amor y el odio, y tú siempre has bailado en ella. Eres insoportable, pero eres inteligente y eso te hace diferente - _me sonrojé ante la confesión que acababa de hacer- _no eres una puta, eres una mujer, te mereces respeto, y siempre te he respetado desde que me dí cuenta de que la supremacía de sangre no existía._

_Oh. _\- eso fue lo único que dijo, mientras me miraba con sorpresa, los labios abiertos ligeramente, sin esperarse de repente supongo, aquella revelación de sentimientos tan poco característica de un Malfoy.

_¿Qué me dices entonces, Granger, podemos intentar ser amigos? _\- dije, sin creerme realmente que yo estuviera haciendo esas preguntas. Sin duda no parecía yo mismo.

_Podríamos intentarlo, supongo.- _desvió la mirada y sentí como esbozaba una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad.

La acerqué hacía mí, y se acurrucó, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y relajándose visiblemente. Nos pasamos la noche discutiendo amistosamente, hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, supongo que aprendiendo cosas un poco el uno del otro, curándonos en el espacio de breves horas, algunas heridas de la guerra, sin duda todos habíamos salido diferentes de aquella batalla. Nadie éramos los de antes.

Éramos niños que habían sido forzados a vivir en un mundo de adultos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: TADAAAAA! Bueno, ya sabéis comentad y eso que dios mío no sé si esto está yendo demasiado rápido o no. Quizás los personajes sean un poco OOC pero bueno en fin...vosotros me diréis marmotas. Felicidad y chocolate para vosotros :3**


	7. Un nuevo día

**Nota de la autora: en fin tras el ánimo de mi familia con esto, pues aquí estoy, las 11 de la noche y escribiendo un nuevo capítulo, así soy yo, porque yo lo valgo. En fin, voy a hacer este un poco más fluffy y un poco más normal, tengo granes planes hmmhmmhmhmhm *mueve las cejas sugerentemente* Abrazos para todos y como siempre, no me pertenece nada más que la trama y desgraciadamente la última vez que me miré al espejo no era JK Rowling. En fin ;_;**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Hermione**

Cuando volví a la habitación era ya bastante tarde, Malfoy había insistido en acompañarme hasta la puerta de la Sala Común. Al principio me negué, pero era un cabezota. Me daba miedo lo que pensarían de nosotros viéndonos juntos a esas horas, pero ¿qué mas daba? Quería ser su amiga, y no quería esconderle como si fuera algo de lo que me debiera de avergonzar, no, él no era nada de eso, aunque me estaba precipitando un poco, ¿no? Acabábamos de pactar la paz. Aún podían cambiar muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que cuando insistió y no se dio por vencido hasta que cedí me senté como una adolescente de nuevo, daba grititos por dentro y sonreía de felicidad ante este nuevo Malfoy. Sin duda era...diferente...y atractivo. A mitad del camino, después de pensar esto me sonrojé, no se debió de dar cuenta, y si lo hizo no dijo nada.

Me sorprendía un poco mi comportamiento ante Draco, pero quizás fuera la luna llena. Me sorprendían mis pensamientos, pero los aparté a un lado de mi mente por el momento y disfruté del paseo en silencio. No era uno de esos silencios incómodos, donde se respira tensión en el aire y tienes ganas de huir, era un silencio de esos que se tienen cuando no hacen falta palabras, cuando ya está dicho todo y simplemente disfrutas de la presencia del otro, sin necesidad de llenarlo de una charla vanal y condescendiente...aunque espera...¿acababa de decir que disfrutaba de Draco Malfoy? Estaba bastante echa un lío, siempre tendía a precipitarme con todo, y sin duda la reciente ruptura dudo que ayudara mucho.

Al fin llegamos a la puerta, yo hecha en lío, y él...bueno él...siendo Malfoy, como siempre. La hora de despedirse fue un poco extraña, no sabíamos l que hacer así que simplemente le deseé buenas noches y antes de que me pudiera responder me metí en la habitación.

Estaba contenta de haber solucionado las cosas con mi enemigo de la infancia. Si bien aún no sabía si podríamos ser amigos, su actitud cordial desde luego ayudaba, y desde luego no era mala compañía. Era sarcástico, pero no lo hacía con intención de herir, era inteligente, casi tanto como yo, y se podía discutir con él de una manera que me resultaba realmente excitante. Sin duda, ahora que no tenía esos estúpidos prejuicios contra mí, había descubierto que Malfoy podía ser un buen tío. Quizás no podríamos ser amigos, aún nos quedaba un largo camino hasta eso, pero sin duda esta tregua ayudaba.

Además me había sorprendido su repentina sinceridad, el que fuera tan abierto conmigo, aparte de dejarme en un estado momentáneo de shock, me hizo darme cuenta de que probablemente hasta que no se había visto forzado a unirse a Voldemort se había creído lo de la sangre pura, porque básicamente aquella fue su educación. Igual que a mí me educaron para tratar a todos por igual, a él le enseñaron a hacer lo contrario.

Eso me hizo sonreír tristemente, sabiendo que en el fondo, al igual que yo había sido forzada a la guerra, él también lo había sido, la única diferencia es que habíamos estado en diferentes bandos. Esa era en realidad la única diferencia.

No había nadie en mi cuarto, el silencio crepitaba y por una vez no me sentí aterrorizada ante él, simplemente esperando a que el sueño me envolviera con su manto. Esperaba hoy no tener pesadillas, pero por si acaso, me tomé una pastilla muggle para calmarme los nervios y me metí debajo de la colcha. Podía sentir el peso del sueño en mis párpados, y mi respiración se volvió calmada y profunda, y lo último que fui capaz de recordar antes de caer rendida fue el pacto que había hecho con mi antiguo némesis, una tregua que al día siguiente me parecería solo y nada más que un sueño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Punto de vista de Draco**

Cuando Granger se fue respiré hondo. No era que me aburriera su compañía, o que me incomodara, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado, y aunque estaba cansado y me moría por tirarme en la cama a dormir, también quería aclararme un poco las ideas, además ya podría dormir en calse, al finy al cabo la mesa no era tan incómoda. Y si me expulsaban de clase, tanto mejor.

Deambulé por Howgarts sin sentido, hasta que al final acabé entrando en la Sala de los Menesteres, que se transformó en una cómoda sala de estar con un par de sillones a la lumbre del fuego. Como siempre, la Sala me leía el pensamiento.

Me senté en un cómodo sillón tapizado con terciopelo verde y me recosté en él dejando que mi cabeza descansara entre mis manos y masajeándome las sienes con objeto de tranquilizarme.

Repasé los hechos una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y aún no sabía lo que sentía hacia Granger. Deseaba ser amigo de Hermione sí, y me resultaba un poco confuso que ella lo hubiera aceptado tan abiertamente, que hubiéramos pactado de una vez por todas más que una tregua una alianza, pero aún así, sentía que algo me faltaba... algo había que no encajaba bien en el papel de ella como amiga...cavilé sobre esto múltiples veces hasta que por fin me rendí. La bruja me estaba comiendo la cabeza, no debería de darle tanta importancia, ella no lo habría hecho, eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella, era lógica pero a la vez sensible, estaba en el exquisito punto del medio, entre ambos polos sin tocar ninguno.

Transfiguré el sillón en una cama, quitándome la camiseta, los zapatos y los calcetines antes, y quedándome dormido en la mullida cama "queen size". Mis pensamientos se fueron desenfocando y lo último que recuerdo antes de sucumbir al sueño fue preguntarme si eran mis imaginaciones o si Granger de verdad se había sonrojado en el pasillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Punto de vista de Hermione**

La alarma de mi varita me despertó. Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada, no me apetecía levantarme, estaba cansada, quería dormir, ugh. La alarma sonó por quinta vez en la mañana y tiré la almohada al suelo levantándome de la cama de mal humor y refunfuñando. Apagué la jodida alarma y aún medio dormida me fui al baño. Casi me choco con la puerta, pero fui capaz de pararme antes de pegarme la leche de mi vida, y abrí la puerta al baño. Me desvestí, y me metí en la bañera maldiciendo a aquella persona que había inventado los días lectivos. UGH. QUE9RÍA DORMIR.

Me metí en la bañera y me acurruqué en ella, abrí el grifo y el agua caliente bañó mi piel aplacando un poco mi agrio ánimo. Cuando la bañera estaba al completo yo ya estaba medianamente despejada y bastante despierta. Sumergí el pelo en el agua clara y me tomé mi tiempo en lavármelo, echándome mi champú favorito de vainilla y tomándome mi tiempo para aspirar el aroma y desenredarme los nudos de mis rebeldes rizos castaños. El agua caliente acariciaba mi piel, y me sentía aliviada en ese lugar lleno de vaho y de ambiente cargado. Pero llegó la hora de salir de la bañera.

Me envolví rápidamente en una toalla blanca y después de haberme secado el pelo tras un encantamiento, me puse el sujetador negro de lencería y las braguitas a juego (sí, me apetecía sentirme sexy, aunque solo lo fuera a ver yo) y el uniforme de Gryffindor y me dispuse a salir por la puerta, no sin antes haberme recogido el pelo en un moño bastante mal hecho.

Cogí la mochila y me apresuré al Gran Comedor. Tenía miedo de entrar allí, después de lo de ayer con Ron...no sabía si...si en fin...si podría sentarme cona lguno de mis antiguos amigos. Sino...¿quizás podría sentarme con Malfoy? La pregunta se quedó suspendida en el aire cuando entré por los grandes portones que daban a la gigantesca sala.

Le eché un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry estaba en frente de Ron, callado, con los labios apretados formando una fina línea y el ceño fruncido como cuándo estaba pensando detenidamente en algo. Ginny estaba a su lado, hablando con Ron, aunque parecía que más bien le estaba regañando. Luna y Neville estaban apartados, habían seguido saliendo después de la Batalla. Llevaban ya algunos meses juntos formalmente. No sabía donde sentarme, no parecía que perteneciera a ninguno de aquellos lugares, así que volví la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, intenté localizar a Draco, vi a Pansy a Blaise y a Theodore pero no había ni rastro del rubio, así que con las esperanzas frustradas y el corazón en un puño me dirigí hacia mi sitio de siempre. Por suerte Ginny me había visto y se estaba acercando a mí, la lealtad de la pelirroja nunca paraba de sorprenderme, aun en circunstancias tan comprometidas parecía que me apoyaba.

Levanté la vista y la sonreí, ella me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que nos sentáramos en un lugar más apartado y nos dirigimos al final de la mesa. Me miró con sus ojos almendrados y empezó a hablar.

_No me creo que te lo haya vuelto ha hacer. Una vez podría haber sido un error...dos ya era cuestionable...pero tres...tres, me hace sentir como si no fuera más mi hermano. Como si fuera un completo desconocido para mí, es realmente repulsivo.- _Ginny torció la boca en una mueca de asco y sacudió la cabeza como intentando librarse de algún pensamiento.

_Lo sé, en fin. Al menos esta vez lo hemos dejado, definitivamente. -_ al recordar los echos recientes casi me rompo, pero no sé cómo, conseguí levantar la cabeza en vez de sumirme de nuevo en aquellos pensamientos tan auto-destructivos.

_La verdad es que se veía venir. Tú eras demasiado buena para él, y demasiado inteligente. Además, ahora podré hacer de casamentera finalmente- _me lanzó una mirada sugerente mientras sonreía, y no pude evitar reírme. Menos mal que la tenía cerca, sin duda no sé que habría sido de mí sino.

_Gin, no te hagas ilusiones, no pienso dejar que me emparejes._\- dije, aún sonriendo.

_Ya veremos...- _dijo haciéndome un mohín.

Me reí de nuevo y charlamos animadamente durante el resto del desayuno, decidí ignorar las miradas acusadoras de Ron o las preocupadas de Harry, no me apetecía ahora tener que lidiar con ellos. Ginny y yo nos levantamos y nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo antes de dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas clases. Me tocaba Runas Antiguas a primera hora y estaba especialmente emocionada con la asignatura. Cuando entró el profesor todos ocupamos nuestros asientos, había uno vacío y me pregunté si sería de Malfoy pero diez minutos más tarde ya estaba con la mano levanta para hacer una pregunta o tomando apuntes furiosamente en mi pergamino.

La clase terminó pronto, y fui rápidamente a la otra punta del castillo donde tenía herbología, no me sorprendió oír algunos insultos de Ronald dirigidos a mí por lo bajo, pero decidí no hacerle caso. Me senté al lado de Neville que me saludó con una cálida sonrisa y me contó su verano mientras llegaban los demás alumnos.

Cuando finalmente terminó la clase abracé a Neville y salí a toda prisa. Había estado incómoda, no me gustaba sentir los ojos de Ron clavados constantemente en mi nuca, no me gustaba sentirme observada. Harry ni siquiera se había intentado acercar a mí aún, y la verdad es que lo agradecía por la tensión que aún se palpaba en el ambiente. No hubiera querido pelearme con mi mejor amigo.

Tenía hora libre, así que dejé la mochila en la habitación y cogí la novela que no me había conseguido empezar la noche anterior. Me senté en un rincón apartado de la librería y me adentré en la historia. No había pasado ni media hora cuando oí pasos y risas. Al principio pensé que debían de ser algunos estudiantes de primer año, pero en cuanto pude las reconocí. Lavender se aproximaba a mí, con algunas de sus amigas mirándome con desdén. como si yo fuera inferior a ellas, pero no iba a dejar que me pisotearan.

Las miré con altanería cuando me arrinconaron.

_Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi Won-won, Granger.- _me espetó Lavender. Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no reírme del nombre que le había puesto.

_No te preocupes Lavender, no tengo intención de acercarme a ese capullo, todo para ti.- _sonreí.

_No te enfades Hermione, sé que estás celosa porque me follaba a mí y no a ti- _dijo, buscando herirme.

_Si tú quieres ser una puta adelante Lavender, si quieres acostarte con el primer tío que se te acerque hazlo, eso no te convierte en más mujer, eso simplemente te hace ser una fácil y sucia zorra.- _la espeté, y antes de que me pudiera contestar recogí el libro a toda prisa y me marché.

No estaba muy contenta de mi conversación con Lavender, pero al menos me alegraba haberla podido decir un par de cosas. Lo malo era que no podía volver a la librería. Resolví en irme a la Sala de los Menesteres, al fin y al cabo nadie la había usado desde sexto año (excepto para hacer el amor) y ahora era de día así que no me encontraría a parejitas acarameladas.

Cuando entré en la estancia me encontré con un fuego chispeando, unos sillones verdes y una gran cama. ¿Pero qué demonios...? Y entonces le vi. Ahí estaba Malfoy, sin camiseta y destapado, durmiendo aún en la gran cama situada en medio de la sala. Observé que estaba mucho más guapo con el pelo revuelto y sin ese permanente ceño fruncido en la cara, tenía el cuello ancho y el torso musculado, con unos abdominales firmes pero no demasiado marcados. Era sin duda, guapo, muy guapo. Y eso era quedarse corta. Ahora que estaba dormido no había necesidad de refrenar mis pensamientos indecentes.

Me quedé un largo rato mirando como dormía, con la respiración constante y lenta y de vez en cuando murmurando palabras incomprensibles, pero por fin me decidí a despertarle.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: en realidad este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero tengo sueño así que os fastidiais y os esperais al próximo. **


	8. La Sala de los Menesteres

**Nota de la autora: si, si, si, ya sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero es que ugh, menuda pereza, y es que además los fines de semana se está tan agustito en la cama...comiendo chocolate...en fin. Pero bueno, ya era hora. Estoy muy entusiasmada por subir esta nueva parte ya que por fin vamos a ver algo de acción verdadera de Dramione. Así que preparaos para fangirlear. Como siempre todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, y doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han leído hasta ahora, en serio, haceis que mis días sean mejores cada vez que comentáis :D. **

**En fin, como siempre no soy JK Rowling, desgraciadamente, y tampoco me pertenece Draco Malfoy, (triste vida), ni el resto de los personajes, lo único que me pertenece es la trama y mi portatil. Besos y abrazos y felicidad para todos vosotros personas :3**

* * *

Hermione se acercó al rubio con paso dubitativo, y tras respirar hondo una o dos veces le agarró de los (soprendentemente musculosos) hombros, agitándole condelicadeza para que no se sobresaltara, pero Draco no hizo mucho caso. Se dio la vuelta, murmuro algo indistinguible y siguió durmiendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Hermione frunció el ceño, al parecer no iba a cooperar. Bueno, en fin, si podía despertar a Ron y a Harry podía despertar a Malfoy. Se acercó a él de nuevo, subiéndose un poco a la cama para alcanzarle y le agitó con fuerza para que despertara.

Tras gruñir y refunfuñar repetidas veces al fin se despertó, soltando un largo bostezo y con abriendo los ojos aún nublados por el sueño.

_"Granger... mmmm...por qué me has despertado..." _\- dijo, con la voz rasposa por el sueño y la boca seca. Cuando estaba medio dormido era adorable, pensó Hermione, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por pensar algo tan inapropiado, sobre todo tratándose de que estamos hablando de Malfoy, de todas las personas del mundo.

"_Malfoy, has dormido durante toda la mañana, no deberías de quedarte aquí, van a sospechar algo sino vas a clase"- _Hermione puso los brazos en jarras e intentó fruncir los labios con su característica mirada de desaprobación que la hacía tener un aire a McGonagall, pero no lo consiguió. Era desconcertante ver a un Draco tan relajado delante suya, tan humana. Enredado entre las sábanas, con el pelo despeinado, la mirada perdida y la voz aún somnolienta. No parecía que le importara mucho su presencia, aunque estuviera sin camiseta, y Hermione se sorprendió sabiendo que a ella tampoco le importaba. No se sentía extraña, no se sentía mal. Parecía como si debiera estar allí, además después de la tregua de ayer tampoco importaba, ¿no? Había visto muchas veces a Harry sin camiseta...aunque Harry era como su hermano, y el rubio que tenía a unos centímetros no era nada de eso (menos mal).

"_Hmpf, no quiero ir a clase. Quiero dormir..."- _Draco solo quería dormir y no quería volver a clase, pero ahora que Granger estaba ahí no quería que se fuera, y sabia que se iría si se quedaba durmiendo, aunque también se iría si se levantaba para ir a clase. Así que hizo lo inesperado.

"_Malfoy tienes que ir... levanta-" _Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, Malfoy la había agarrado del brazo y la había atraído junto a sí en la cama, abrazándola.

"_Shhhhhh, ahora duerme"- _Draco la abrazó por la cintura firmemente, y la empujo contra su pecho atrayendola hacia sí y hundiendo la nariz en su pelo para respirar su oh-ya-tan-conocida fragancia. Olía como a libros antiguos y a papel, y a tinta y vainilla y canela. Inspiró, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran ante el reconfortante olor.

Hermione estaba ciertamente en estado de shock, estaba abrazada a Malfoy, con sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, y la cabeza pegada a su cuello, respirando su ya familiar olor a manzanas, colonia y papel nuevo. Lo que más la sorprendía es que no se sentía mal estando así, no sentía culpabilidad, no sentía que lo que estuviera haciendo estuviera, ni por un momento, incorrecto. De hecho, todo lo contrario, aquel parecía su lugar. Recostada en su pecho, sus curvas amoldándose perfectamente a su torso, encajando como dos piezas de un puzzle, como un rompecabezas por fin resuelto. Así que, en vez de saltar, y correr, o pegarle una torta y preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, Hermione decidió por una vez no pensar. Estaba cómoda, y se sentía bien a su lado. Y eso, en aquel pequeño instante, en aquel trocito de cielo era lo único que importaba, así que se relajó entre sus brazos y se recostó contra él, cerrando los ojos y dejando que aquel sentimiento de hogar y de plenitud tomara el mando en su cabeza y corazón, que parecían estar por una vez, en armonía.

"_Vale Malfoy, solo esta vez."- _Y con esta última frase la bruja, cayó rendida en los brazos del pálido Slytherin.

Draco sonrió contra su pelo, y de repente se dio cuenta de que el no quería ser solo el amigo de Granger, quería ser algo más, y si bien aun no tenía claro como ella se sentiría al respecto y sin duda él no iba a decírselo, por fin era capaz de admitirselo a sí mismo y de no sentirse extraño o horrorizado ante la idea. Por fin, desde el Baile de Navidad era capaz de admitir los sentimientos que poco a poco habían ido creciendo en el corazón del mago por la leona de Gryffindor. Primero odio, después admiración, y todo combinado a la vez después de sexto curso. Esa cosa que decían los muggles, "hay una línea muy fina entre el amor y el odio", al final resultaba que iba a ser cierta, y él sabía que Granger siempre había bailado sobre ella, solo que esta vez esperaba poder hacerlo él también, jugar juntos sobre la cuerda floja, al fin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para cuando Draco se volvió a despertar, Hermione aún seguía acurrucada en sus brazos. Se habrían quedado dormidos bastante tiempo, porque podía oir a los alumnos bajando al Gran Comedor a cenar. Sonrió pero no se molestó en levantarse, no quería molestar a Granger, no cuando al fin había sido capaz de admitirse a sí mismo que quería ser amigo de la que antes fuera su enemigo, y quizás, más que amigos. Pero no debía precipitarse, aún así, viendo la expresión calmada de su rostro, su boca casi angelical, no pudo refrenarse de besar ligeramente la frente de la joven.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras jugaba con los rizos castaños de la muchacha, sintió su mirada clavado en la nuca. Se volvió y Hermione lo miró con suavidad, como acariciándolo con sus ojos ámbar.

_"Hola"_\- dijo Malfoy, sonriendo sinceramente.

"_Hola"- _dijo Hermione, desviando la mirada, y bajando la cabeza avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. ¿Por qué se había quedado allí dormida? ¿Por qué no se había ido? ¿Y si ahora la insultaba? ¿Y si todo era una trampa? ¿Y si...?

_"Granger"- _Malfoy la levantó la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran. Los de él cálidos como una mañana de lluvia, los de ella terrosos como una tormenta.- _Sé que estás pensando que demonios has hecho, y que no deberías de haberte quedado, y que no tendrías que estar aquí, y todas esas tonterías. Pero no va pasar nada, no te asustes. No me gusta verte así.- _La apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, colocándoselo con delicadeza detrás de la oreja.- _Gracias por haberte quedado Hermione.- _añadió, susurrando, realmente agradecido no solo porque se hubiera quedado, sino por haberle dado otra oportunidad, por haber estado ahí, a su lado sin salir huyendo porque no era más que un sucio ex-mortífago.

_"De-de nada Malfoy"- _dijo Hermione, claramente confundida. No se había esperado esa reacción. Así que no sabía que hacer, pero desde luego ya no quería salir huyendo de allí, de hecho todo lo contrario, quería quedarse atrapada en su abrazo constante, se sentía... como en casa, como si perteneciera allí.

Pero de repente se sintió de nuevo confundida, la noche anterior habían decidido ser amigos, darse una tregua y de repente ella estaba aquí, tumbada con él, abrazada...en realidad no era algo tan poco común entre los buenos amigos...pero ella y Malfoy no eran precisamente eso...¿cambiaría esto algo de su acuerdo? Decidió que su mejor opción era preguntar.

_"Eh...Malfoy...esto...?"- _dijo, intentando formular la estúpida pregunta.

_"No pasa nada. Esto no ha pasado, ha sido una excepción. Digamos que estábamos cansados y nos quedamos dormidos," _\- dijo Draco, mientras sentía una punzada de dolor por dentro. Pero se apresuró a sonreír a Hermione, tenía que ir despacio, tenían que conocerse, no solo como amigos, como personas. Esto era muy nuevo, y él sabía que él tampoco estaba preparado para pasar a ese nivel aún. Si bien sus sentimientos por Hermione eran no solo de amistad...tampoco era muy claro como lo podía denominar. Era mejor ir paso a paso, poco a poco, y ganarse su confianza, demostrar que había cambiado.

_"¿Amigos, pues?"_\- dijo ella, con una sonrisa esperanzada, levantándose de la cama e intentando hacerse un moño con el pelo que había quedado hecho un desastre después de las horas de sueño.

"_Si quieres ser algo más Granger... ya sabes que soy popular por besar muy bien...estoy seguro de que sabes mi fama entre las chicas..."- _dijo el joven, guiñando un ojo y haciendo a Hermione reír. Le encantaba oírla reír, era el sonido más bonito del mundo. Sabía que haría lo que fuera por oírlo de nuevo.

"_Ya te gustaría Malfoy. Aunque quien sabe, quizás algún día caiga sobre los efectos del famoso encanto de los Malfoy, aunque lo dudo, creo que mi intelecto me previene de eso." _\- dijo, sonriendo desafiante. A veces parecía más una Slytherin que una Gryffindor..tan inteligente...tan ingeniosa.

Malfoy se levantó y recogió la camiseta del suelo, y Hermione no pudo evitar observar como los pantalones caían seductoramente sobre sus caderas y como su piel brillaba de lo blanca que era, y sintió también que Draco la había pillado mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

"_¿Qué, disfrutando de la vista Granger?"- _dijo, entre bromeando y flirteando.

Hermione apartó la vista, cohibida, y murmuró algo parecido a "estúpido Malfoy" mientras miraba con detenimiento el suelo y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. Sonrió para si mismo.

Cuando al fin estuvo vestido hizo una exagerada reverencia frente a Granger.

_"Señorita Granger, me temo que me están rugiendo las tripas de una manera "inaceptable" para un Malfoy"- _dijo con un fingido deje de indignación ante su estómago vacío- _"por lo que me temo que nuestro encuentro debe de ser pospuesto para otra ocasión, lamentablemente." _

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y poner los ojos en blanco, pero decidió seguirle el rollo.

"_Sin duda Señor Malfoy, debería irse usted, porque sus tripas están empezando a sonar de una manera difícilmente tolerable para alguien de su clase."- _frunció la nariz como había visto que hacía Narcissa Malfoy cuando algo no la agradaba y Draco no pudo evitar romper a reír.

"_Señor Malfoy, ¿qué comportamiento es ese?"- _dijo Hermione fingiendo sentirse indignada y dándose aires de superioridad- _"¡Pensé que le habían educado mejor que eso! ¡Y sus tripas son escandalizantes! ¡Como puede estar hambriento en público!.- _y no pudo evitar ella tampoco echarse a reír ante lo ridícula que sonaba.

Después de su pequeño ataque de risa, Draco se ofreció a acompañarla al Gran Comedor a cenar, puesto que sino definitivamente se iban a quedar sin comida, y sin previo aviso se acercó a su oído para susurrarla: _"te echo una carrera hasta el Gran Comedor" _Y antes de que se pudiera recuperar de haberle tenidmo tan cerca Draco salió corriendo, determinado a llegar el primero.

Hermione solo necesitó unos segundos y en cuanto procesó la información, le persiguió por los pasillos luchando por adelantarle mientras se reían como si estuvieran en su primer año de Hogwarts. Era sin duda refrescante, sentirse tan...libre después de toda la tensión de los últimos días.

Draco miró atrás, Hermione le estaba pisando los talones, sino se daba prisa ganaría. Apenas sin aliento y riéndose por la infantil situación, doblo la esquina y corrió hacia la mesa de Slytherin deseoso de ver la cara de vencida de Granger.

Cuando llegó vio como le dirigía una mirada que intentaba parecer enfadada por su derrota, aunque en realidad estaba sonriendo, y el la sonrió después de guiñarla un ojo y sentirse al lado de Blaise. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo, tan irresponsable y tan inmaduro, y le gustaba.

Hermione se apresuró a sentarse en la esquina de la mesa, alejada de los demás Gryffindors, con Ginny. Sin apenas aliento y las mejillas teñidas de rojo por el esfuerzo, se sirvió varias alitas de pollo. Ginny la miró entre divertida y curiosa.

_"¿Y ese guiño que te ha dedicado Malfoy?" _\- dijo, sonriendo divertida. Moviendo las cejas sugerentemente, intentando preguntar si ella y el Slytherin tenían _algo. _

"_Cosas de Malfoy." - _dijo Hermione, sonrojándose ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo y casi hermana.

"_Sí, seguro." - _dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione sonrió y disfrutó de la cena mientras revivía los acontecimientos de aquel día relacionados con cierto Slytherin.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que mi parte favorita creo que es cuando Draco la echa una carrera hasta el Gran Comedor. Creo que en conclusión no ha sido un mal capítulo. Bueno ya sabeis, comentad y eso, y abrazos para todos. Y gatos, muuuuuuchos gatos :3**


	9. Bludger

**Nota de la autora: ya lo sé, ya lo sé, he tardado mucho en subir capítulo, soy muy vaga, etcétera etcétera. Pero no es mi culpa D: Echadle la culpa a los profesores que son malvados y me dan DEBERES ;_; y EXÁMENES ;_; Bueno...es cierto que sí que he estado ganduleando un poco...ejejejejejejeje...lo siento. Culpa mía en parte. Pero bueno, aquí está y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no? *mirada esperanzada***

**En fin, como siempre no me pertenece nada de esto, solo la trama de la historia. Me gustaria que me perteneciera Sirius Black...porque es muy sexy...pero mi lámpara mágica no concede deseos. Solo hace té. Creo que es que es una tetera. En fin. Espero que os guste, y como siempre comentad y esas cositas. Sed felices y besos y abrazos para todos :3**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Hermione**

Cuándo se despertó ya se habían ido las demás de la habitación. Era un alivio, no me apetecía ver a Lav-Lav y enfrentarme a su zorrería a esas horas de la mañana. Aunque no era tarde, la mayoría de las chicas debían de haber bajado ya para desayunar rápido y sentarse en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch escolar para poder cotillear sobre quién estaba más bueno, o sobre quién se había tirado a quién o quién era mejor en la cama. A mí nunca me gustaron mucho esas charlas que se supone me que definían como espécimen femenino, así que solía salir algo más tarde y a veces ni siquiera iba al partido de Quidditch.

No era que no me gustara el deporte, era que simplemente no le veía el sentido. No entendía por qué todo el mundo se emocionaba tanto cuando solo era un estúpido deporte pero en fin… suponía que eran como los muggles con el fútbol. Sin duda esto era un misterio sin solución para mí.

Me desperecé y salí de la calentita y mullida cama para aventurarme al frío de la mañana con solo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Tiritando me desnudé y tras dejar el agua correr hasta que alcanzara una temperatura de unos 38 grados, me metí en la ducha. Mientras masajeaba mis cansados y tensionados músculos recordaba la conversación que había tenido ayer en el Gran Comedor con Ginny.

***Flashback***

_"Ya ya ya, eso dicen todas…"_ \- dijo Gin, con una sonrisa malvada y moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo sugestivamente. Me sonrojé y sentí como me ardían las mejillas.

_"Gin, deja el tema estar. No hay nada entre Malfoy y yo"_\- insistí- _"al menos no romántico…"_\- me dije a mí misma con un poco de ¿decepción?

_"Hermione, tú no te pones roja así, como si nada. Ahí hay algo. Y averiguaré lo que es jovencita"_\- dijo imitando a su madre Molly, poniendo los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el ceño, la famosa expresión de "pienso llegar al fondo de este asunto" tan característica de la matriarca de los Weasley.

_"Muy bien_\- dije condescendientemente- _no vas a encontrar nada"_\- y la saqué la lengua como si fuera una niña de 5 años, y acabamos riéndonos hasta que las lágrimas se nos saltaron, recordando cosas de nuestra infancia, antes de que la guerra nos hubiera roto, antes de que fuéramos heroínas creadas a la fuerza, hijas bastardas de un mundo que había forzado a niños soldados a la guerra, como lo habían hecho antes en otras guerras muggles, porque al final no éramos tan diferentes, porque al final todos éramos humanos y estábamos hechos de la misma carcasa de plástico y del mismo interior de tuétano de hueso.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, Ginny me había prometido, o más bien amenazado (porque ella es así, cuando se la mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien la pare, y da bastante miedo cuando esto pasa) con que me sometería próximamente a un interrogatorio en tercer grado con respecto a mi supuesta relación con Dra-Malfoy (¿por qué no le paro de llamar por su nombre? Es frustrante).

***Fin del flashback***

Sonreí recordando a la hermana de mi ex-novio. Nunca la podría agradecer lo suficiente todas las cosas que hacía por mí. Era mi mejor amiga, la querría incondicionalmente (no, no de esa forma, no soy lesbiana). Salí de la bañera con los dedos de los pies arrugados de estar tanto tiempo debajo del agua y el espejo se llenó de vaho. El ambiente estaba cargado de humedad y sentí como se me empezaba a encrespar el pelo. Rápidamente, con cuidado de no resbalarme corrí a mi mesita de noche para coger mi espuma para rizos. A ver si ayudaba a que se mantenieran un poco en su sitio. La apliqué suavemente sobre mi pelo semi-húmedo y algo hizo, algo, pero no mucho. Al final me acabé indignando con mi pelo (en serio, era desesperante intentar controlarlo) y acabé haciéndome un moño algo desordenado. Meh, tampoco importaba mucho, hoy la gente iba a ver el partido y yo me quedaría en la biblioteca, así que ¿para qué arreglarse?.

Con eso en mente salí del baño y me puse un par de vaqueros y un jersey de mi padre que me llegaba por las rodillas y era de su grupo favorito; Los Beatles. Su canción favorita era Strawberry Fields Forever, la mía era Eleanor Rigby. Cuando yo era pequeña solíamos poner los discos y cantar las canciones juntos, hasta que mi madre nos regañaba y me mandaba a la cama. Recordando esos momentos cogí el pequeño MP3 que me habían regalado ya hacía unos años y con los cascos puestos y Los Beatles sonando me encaminé hacía los pasillos.

No me apetecía desayunar, tenía el estómago algo revuelto, así que me salté el Gran Comedor y me fui directamente a la librearía al son de "For No One". Sonreí a Madame Pince y me retiré a un rincón de la Seccion Prohibida donde había un sillón de cuero desgastado y una pequeña mesa de madera de roble.

Empecé a escuchar las piezas para cello de Bach y me relajé leyendo por quincuagésima vez Hogwarts: La Historia.

No sé cuanto tiempo debió de pasar hasta que empecé a oír gritos que provenían del pasillo. Mi primer instinto fue dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo y correr, así hacía el sonido de las voces, reflejos de la guerra, así que salí disparada fuera de la librería. A unos 50 metros Blaise Zabini llevaba a un Draco Malfoy inconsciente. Con lágrimas en los ojos me corrí a su lado, y antes de asaltarle a preguntas le llevamos entre los dos a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey dijo que podíamos quedarnos siempre que no hiciéramos mucho ruido.

Draco estaba tendido en una camilla, con el pelo enmarañado y una fea herida recorría su frente. Está inconsciente, había dicho Madame Pomfrey, hay que dejarle descansar. Sus constantes vitales están bien, nos había asegurado, y en ese momento me sentí ligeramente aliviada. No le iba a pasar nada, a Draco, no le iba a pasar nada. Se le curaría en un par de días, había dicho. Se despertaría pronto, no más de una hora, podíamos esperar aquí si no hacíamos ruido, y la enfermera se marchó a atender a otros pacientes.

Cuando ya al fin supe que mi rubio (espera espera espera...¿¡mi rubio!?) estaría bien me giré hacia Blaise. No hizo falta ni que le preguntara nada, en cuanto le miré empezó a explicarse.

"Le ha golpeado una bludger. No sabemos quién ha sido pero apostaría mil galeones a que ha sido ese idiota de Weasley. Imbécil." - y apretó los puños, los nudillos blancos de toda la ira contenida, de toda la furia acumulada contra el pelirrojo que había herido a su amigo. Si los Slytherin eran una cosa, eran leales a aquellos a los que querían y apreciaban.

La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. Desde luego el Ron que ella conocía no podía haber hecho eso, no habría llegado hasta tales puntos... ¿o sí?

Hermione no fue a comer. No abandonó a Draco. Estaba ya consciente pero le habían dado una poción para dormirse, y estaba con la camisa abierta (bastante seductoramente, la verdad) y el pelo usualmente perfectamente peinado, revuelto. Algunos amigos de Draco vinieron a visitarle, sobretodo sus compañeros de Quidditch. Después de comer Harry entró en la enfermería. Hacía días que no hablaba con él. No se giró para mirarle, solo se quedó mirando a Draco, abstraída. No le apetecía mirar a Harry, hoy no, ahora no, no estaba de humor para que su mejor amigo la echara la bronca por cualquier estupidez. Porque esa era la única razón por la que había venido aquí, suponía.

Pero por una vez, la sabelotodo no estaba en lo cierto.

"Hermione..."

"Ahora no Harry, ahora no. ¿¡No ves que Draco está herido?!"- dijo dándose la vuelta y con lágrimas en los ojos. En esos momentos Harry la abrazó, acariciándola el cabello intentando calmar a la bruja que era casi como su hermana. Ella lloró en su hombro, desconsoladamente, por todo y por nada.

Tras minutos o quizás horas Hermione se incorporó. Se secó los ojos y bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

"Hermione...yo lo siento por no haber estado ahí."- dijo Harry, rojo de verguenza y con la culpabilidad comiendole por dentro.

"No quiero decir que estuviera bien Harry, pero es entendible. Fue un shock para ti. No pasa nada"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- "Pero, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe esté cambió repentino?

"No...¿no te has enterado Hermione?"- dijo el pelinegro, el conflicto brillando en sus ojos.

"¿Enterarme de qué Harry?"

"Eh...Ron...Ron...Ron golpeó a Malfoy con la bludger..."

"¡¿QUÉ RON QUÉ!?"

"Lo sé- dijo decepcionado- después del partido me lo contó, como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso...no sé demonios le ha pasado...ya..ya no es él..."

Pero Hermione no pudo oír eso. Estaba ciega de rabia. ¿¡Ese estúpido pelirrojo ignorante había herido a Draco?! La iba a pagar caro. Con eso en mente, y sabiendo que Draco ya estaba consciente y recuperándose salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Encontró al causante de su ira en el pasillo.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY"- dijo Hermione. Y le pegó un puñetazo.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, es muy corta. Es que tengo exámeneeeees. No me matéis por favor. Eso sí, sé que no es mi mejor capítulo pero pero pero peroooo T_T NO SEAIS DUROS T_T**


	10. No es un capítulo- Nota de la autoraa

_**Nota de la autora**_

**Siento no haber subido capítulo en tanto tiempo, es que estoy intentando recuperar física y química este verano asi que estoy un poquito agobiada amores. De todas maneras no os preocupeis, voy a intentar subir nuevo capítulo esta semana o la próxima. Si, si ya sé que en realidad no tiene excusa pero...¡por favor tened piedad de mi! **

**Bueno voy a aprovechar ya para deciros que oh dios mío estoy muy agradecida de que me hayáis leído, escrito las reviews y de que me hayáis dado follow. No os podéis imaginar de lo importante que es para mí, por eso MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS :DDDDD**

**Prometo subir pronto, de verdad, y de nuevo lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Os prometo que antes del 12 de julio tendréis una nuvea update. **


	11. Sin miedo

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, ya sé que os he hecho esperar muchísimo, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. :3 Este capítulo me gustaría dedicarselo a **Alma Yukari **que me dijo que su cumpleaños era le 18 y bueno, feliz cumpleaños adelantado personita :D Espero que te guste ^-^ **

**Felicidad amor y gatos para todos. **

**Como siempre ya sabeis que Harry Potter no es mío sino de JK Rowling porque sino ahora mismo tendría a Draco Malfoy en mi cama. **

* * *

Hermione solo veía rojo cuando le pegó el puñetazo a Ron y un dolor profundo en el pecho. La había traicionado ya de muchas maneras, pero hasta entonces se lo podía excusar, aunque fuera con el tiempo, pero llegar hasta el punto de hacer daño a otra persona que no tenía nada que ver con su situación, solo por rabia, por venganza o por cualquier estúpida razón por la que había pensado el cabeza hueca que tenía derecho a hacer daño a Draco, eso no se lo podía perdonar, ahora ni nunca.

La muñeca le dolía pero eso no la importó cuando vio el rostro de Ronald: lleno de miedo, con sangre manando de su nariz y la tez lívida de todo color, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Tenía una cara tan estúpida que realmente la dieron ganas de pegarle otro puñetazo. Pero esta vez se contuvo, si lo hacía lo más probable es que sus acciones tuvieran consecuencias y acabara castigada con Snape reorganizando los ingredientes del laboratorio durante una semana al menos. Así que se quedó tensa, y pronunció su nombre con desdén y desprecio, porque la verdad sea dicha, Hermione ya no reconocía a Ron.  
Este no era el chico dulce e idiota del que se había enamorado tantos años atrás, no era el mismo chico que adoraba la comida y que se reía por cualquier cosa pero que era siempre leal a sus amigos.

No, ese chico se había ido mucho tiempo atrás. Eso, eso era comprensible. Había visto mucha muerte, había tenido su pútrido aliento en la nuca durante más de un año, había visto cosas que un chico de 18 años no debería haber visto, pero aun así no era excusa.  
Una guerra no era excusa para su despreciable comportamiento.  
Una guerra no era excusa para utilizarla y pisotearla.  
Una guerra no era excusa para traicionar a tus mejores amigos, para traicionar a aquellos que han compartido contigo tu destino y han visto las mismas cosas que tú, no es excusa para herir a tus compatriotas que fueron niños soldado a tu lado.

Así que cuando Hermione lo vio en el suelo, aterrorizado como si hubiera visto al mismo Voldemort resurgir de la muerte, ni se inmutó.  
Tampoco lo hizo cuando vio el rastro de sangre que corría por su cara de la fuerza del golpe.  
Tampoco le importó cuando se intentó alejar de ella como si fuera un fantasma, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró a los ojos desafiante, chispas de ira brillando en sus ojos marrones y asomando pequeñas motas de color dorado.

"Ronald- dijo con desdén, como si ese nombre fuera un insulto, un caramelo amargo en su boca, como si no fuera nada, porque ya no lo era- no sé quién te has creído que eres. No sé que coño piensas golpeando a Malfoy con una Bludger en la cabeza, pero si esperabas vítores y gritos de alegría estás muy equivocado. Eres despreciable, eres escoria.- dicho eso, le soltó.

Ron se había recuperado ya del shock inicial y con una sonrisa de superioridad se acercó a ella, pensando que en realidad estaba aterrorizada y que solo estaba intentando ocultar su miedo, nada más lejos de la realidad.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿No me digas que he hecho daño a tu novio? ¿Es que acaso eres su nueva putita? Siento decirtelo, pero ni Malfoy caería tan bajo como para estar contigo, aunque quien sabe. ¿Te gusta cuando te llama sangre sucia, Hermione? ¿Te pone?"- soltó una carcajada agridulce.

Hermione apretó los puños y tuvo que contenerse para no pegarle de nuevo. Estaba harta de llorar, de dejar que todo lo que decía la afectara, así que esta vez en vez de huir, esconderse y dejar que esto la doliera, se enfrentó a él, para que supiera de una vez, que nada de lo que él dijera la importaba, y que si alguien había caído bajo era él.

"Escúchame bien Ronald. Ni se te ocurra dirigirte a Malfoy o a mí. Si le tocas un pelo, prepárate para sufrir de verdad. Yo no he caído bajo, y si quieres hablar de putas, deberías hablar de tu nueva novia cielo. Aunque ni siquiera ella se merece alguien tan deplorable como tú.- dijo, y al ver que el miedo volvía a ahogar sus ojos sonrió y dio un paso amenazante hacia delante, dejándole efectivamente sin escapatoria.- No te quiero volver a oír. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mí gilipollas, ni tampoco cerca de Malfoy o Harry o de cualquiera. Si te me acercas eres hombre muerto, aunque dudo que tengas algo de hombre- dijo mirando sus partes bajas- Ahora largo de aquí. Tú no eres el Ron que conocí, tú eres un extraño."

Con esto, Ron, sin saber que hacer y viendo que la mirada de la castaña prometía muerte si no salía de ahí, salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

Hermione por fin lo había dejado todo salir, todo esa ira reprimida y francamente, se sentía bien. Le preocupaba un poco tener problemas con el resto de la familia Weasley por culpa de Ron, pero sabía que la escucharían y que aunque al principio fueran reacios, con Gin de su parte acabarían haciendo lo correcto. Sentía haberse liberado de un peso que no sabía que tenía ahí, pero aún quedaba una cosa, ver a Malfoy. Estaba preocupada por el estado del rubio, y los nervios y la ansiedad la comían por dentro, pero sabía que despertaría, y quería estar allí para verlo, así que con paso ligero y la mirada decidida que tanto habíamos echado de menos en nuestra leona, Hermione entró de nuevo en la enfermería.

Se sorprendió al ver a Harry aún al lado de Draco, que seguía dormido, pero al verla su mejor amigo se levantó aliviado y la abrazó preguntándola que había pasado con Ron. Hermione le contó todo, un poco avergonzada de sus acciones ahora que la adrenalina del momento se había pasado, pero Harry la sonrió y la dijo que el imbécil se lo merecía.

"Hermione...tu y Malfoy...sois...vosotros...eh...no..."- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca inconscientemente y mirándome mientras se empezaba a sonrojar.

"Harry, Malfoy y yo...bueno somos amigos. Tenemos una especie de camaradería. No es como antes."- dije sonriéndole y esperando que se calmara un poco.

"¿Estás segura Hermione? No quiero que te haga daño...y en fin..."

"Sé lo que piensas Harry. Créeme yo también lo he pensado, pero es sincero. De verdad ha cambiado."

"Bueno...entonces me voy...pero si te hace daño que sepa que es hombre muerto"- dijo de repente con el ceño fruncido mirándome como si fuera una niña pequeña aún.

"Harry! No soy una niña pequeña! Soy mayor que tú!"- dije intentando indignarme pero sin poder contener la risa.

"Tonterías. Ya me encargaré yo de él si te toca un pelo..ya..."- y se alejó refunfuñando como el hermano mayor que siempre había sido para mí. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Estaba bien volver a tener a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

Hermione volvió su cabeza hacia Draco (sí, ya no puedo llamarle Malfoy. Por mucho que lo intente, ahora es Draco.) y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara. Parecía un ángel mientras dormía. Le acarició la mejilla casi sin pensarlo, preguntándose como sería el tacto de su piel, preguntándose como respondería a tan leve caricia. Sus labios empezaron a moverse y susurró algo que la castaña no pudo apenas oír, así que acercó su oído a sus labios y ahí como una plegaria al viento, como una bendición, estaba su nombre, pronunciado por los labios de aquel que la había probado que no todos son negro o blanco.

"Hermione..."

"Hey, Draco, estoy aquí"- dijo suavemente, intentando que no se asustara ante el repentino sonido de su voz.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"- la preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos.

"¿No recuerdas nada?"- preguntó, ahora preocupada.

"Recuerdo ir al partido de Quidditch, y estar jugando, y de repente todo es...negro...y dolor."-aún no había abierto los ojos.

"Te golpearon con una bludger. Más concretamente Ronald te golpeó con una bludger, pero no te preocupes, ya me he ocupado yo de eso."- dijo la joven con una sonrisa danzando en las comisuras de sus labios.

Al oír esto Draco abrió los ojos y se incorporó con la ayuda de Hermione.

"¿Como que te has ocupado de ello?- dijo sorprendido y con la boca seca. Hermione le trajo un vaso de agua y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de su camilla, divertida por la expresión de shock del normalmente estoico slyterin.

"Um...puede que al saberlo...le haya roto la nariz a Ron...o algo más..." dijo, una chispa de maldad y venganza brillando en sus ojos. Draco estaba atónito. Admiraba a esta mujer, y su capacidad de ser inteligente como una ravenclaw, valiente como una gryffindor y de luchar como una slytherin. Era increíble joder.

"Herm-Granger, que sepas que esto está hiriendo mi orgullo, porque esto no es algo que YO haga a menudo, nunca de echo. Pero gracias"- se sonrojó y miró al suelo como si fuera de repente lo más interesante del mundo. Hermione lo encontró ciertamente adorable.

"Oh dios mío, acabas de agradecerme algo. ¿Puedes escribirmelo en papel? Me gustaría tener un recordatorio de este momento, no creo que se vaya ha repetir."- dijo Hermione bromeando.

"¿Tu planeas arrebatarme mi poca dignidad verdad, Granger?- dijo Draco con renovada confianza.

"Pft, por favor, ese ego tan grande que tienes no se puede arrebatar. Me sorprendió que pasara por la puerta"

"Pero sabes que no me querrías de ninguna otra manera Granger"- dijo Draco, y la guiñó un ojo seductoramente sonriendola con esa media sonrisa que tanto la gustaba (espera, gustar, ¿qué?).

Hermione se puso instantáneamente roja y esta vez fue su turno para bajar la mirada y mirar al suelo como si contuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

"Está preciosa cuando se sonroja"- pensó Draco con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?"- dijo ella repentinamente, le pareció haberle oído hablar.

"Nada"- dijo él como si le hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa, dándose cuente de que había pensado en alto. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño intentando descifrar que había dicho, pero no pudo. De repente sus tripas rugieron y la castaña volvió a sonrojarse.

"Hermione vete a cenar, estaré bien"- dijo Draco suavemente, sabiendo que posiblemente con la cabezonería de su joven bruja esta no se había apartado de él en todo el día.

"¿Estarás bien? ¿Harás caso a Madame Pomfrey?"- preguntó ella, dudosa.

"Sí, Granger, la haré caso. Vete a comer anda."

"Vale...pero...eh...tengo...que decirte..que Harry sabe que tú y yo somos amigos..."- dijo ella de repente nerviosa. ¿Y si él no quería que nadie lo supiera? Sabia que no era así,y que a él le daba igual, pero no pudo evitar pensarlo. El rubio se rió ante su repentina timidez y la regañó diciéndola que se fuera a comer de una vez, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Hermione se fue Draco pensó, que quizás que lo golpeara la bludger no había sido tan malo al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Al fin Hermione se ha enfrentado a Ron y Harry está al lado de Hermione y ha aceptado al amistad de Draco y Hermione que dentro de poco será...más que amistad...ejejejejje. **


	12. ¿Algo más?

**Nota de la autora: Sí, aquí estoy. He vuelto amigos míos. Eso es. Sé que he sido una mala persona por no subir esto antes pero es que ugh me daba taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanta pereza. Pero yo os quiero mucho. Os lo prometo 3. Y gracias por todo vuestro apoyo en serio. No sabeis lo que significan para mí los comentarios que me mándais :'). **

**Y dicho esto, como siempre os recuerdo que todo Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y que yo solo he creado la trama de este fic, porque sino ahora mismo Severus Snape estaría atado a mi cama. Tengo un serio problema con ese hombre. En fin como siempre dejad algún comentario y seguidme! **

* * *

Malfoy pasó la noche en la enfermería bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, que por mucho que Draco la asegurara que estaba totalmente recuperado y que podía perfectamente cuidarse solo, no le dejaba ir. Blaise le hizo una breve visita algún rato después de irse Granger y Theo también se pasó por ahí a decir hola y ver qué tal estaba.

*_Flasback*_

_Las grandes puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y el sonido despertó a Draco del sueño más maravilloso que había tenido desde hacía bastante tiempo. Curvó la boca en una mueca de arrogancia y se dispuso a insultar al ser que había osado interrumpir su descanso. Interrumpir el descanso de un Malfoy. Que poco respeto. Argh. Fue entonces cuando vio la cabeza de su amigo italiano asomando detrás de la cortina que tapaba su cama y en vez de continuar con su mueca de arrogancia tornó esta a una de desesperación. Argh. Estúpido Blaise. _

_El moreno y cautivador Slytherin le sonrió como si nada. _

_\- Joder Blaise. Tú eres idiota. Argh. Te odio- dijo tirándole la almohada. Zabini simplemente se rió entre dientes ante la exagerada reacción de su mejor amigo._

_\- Hey, hola también a ti bello durmiente.- dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Malfoy simplemente le dirigió una mirada asesina. _

_\- No me llames eso.- dijo lentamente, enunciando con precisión cada palabra para ver si así se le quedaba grabado en su cerebro de una puta vez._

_\- Lo que tú digas. ¿Estás bien Drake? El golpe que te mandó Weasley fue bastante sucio.- dijo más serio. _

_\- Sí, sí. Al menos Hermione le dio lo que se merecía.- dijo con una sonrisilla malvada._

_\- Así que ahora es Hermione, ¿no?-_

_\- Argh. Eres idiota. Sí, es Hermione. La bruja tiene un nombre ¿sabes? Te juro que mi coeficiente intelectual disminuye cada vez que estoy en la misma sala contigo Blaise, eres increíble.-_

_\- Uuuuuh, vale, no hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva Draco. Si ella te hace feliz adelante tío. Solo espero que te des prisa antes de que alguien te la robe.-_

_\- D-de qué demonios hablas Zabini, ¿yo y Granger? PFT. Por favor. No digas tonterías.- dijo el rubio con una risilla nerviosa que no parecía la suya. _

_\- Draco, te conozco desde que tenía cinco años. Sé que la quieres. No te preocupes, has herido mis sentimientos, pero podré sobrevivir.- dijo con fingido horror. El rubio frunció el ceño y le pegó en el hombro._

_\- ¿Tanto se me nota?- dijo con las mejillas ligeramente rojas y los brazos cruzados en frente del pecho. _

_\- Nah. No te preocupes. Pero deberías de decírselo antes de que alguien lo haga antes y te la quite de las manos- soltó el moreno con un guiño. _

_*Final del flashback*_

Eran ya las 12 de la noche y hacía ya tiempo desde que el toque de queda había sonado en el castillo. La robusta Poppy Pomfrey se había ido a dormir a sus cuartos privados al lado de la enfermería, por si acaso ocurría alguna emergencia, y Draco era el único que había en la enfermería aquella noche. El príncipe de Slytherin no se había dormido aún cuando de repente oyó el sonido de pisadas en el pasillo.

Algo alertado (porque los Malfoys nunca se asustan. El miedo era para débiles. Pft. Miedo. Draco no tenía miedo de que de repente apareciera algún mortífago. Noooooo claro que noooo. Pft. Porfavor. Menuda estupidez.) el rubio cogió su varita de la austera mesilla de noche y abrió los ojos intentando discernir alguna sombra en la oscuridad únicamente iluminada por el pálido reflejo de la luna.  
Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse silenciosamente pero no vio a nadie. ¿Qué demonios...?  
Las pisadas se acercaron a su cama y de repente la cabeza de Hermione salió a la vista. Llevaba en las manos lo que podía distinguir como una capa de invisibilidad que sería de Potter posiblemente y del susto que le pegó casi la lanzó una maldición por instinto. Tantos años de estar alerta al final dejan cicatrices en el alma.

\- ¿¡Qué coño Granger?! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Uno no aparece así por que sí en mitad de la noche!- dijo susurrando con el ceño fruncido y una mirada levemente iracunda. Pero entonces notó los rastros de lágrimas que poblaban sus mejillas y su mirada se suavizó.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa Hermione?- dijo acariciándola la mejilla. La joven castaña había estado mirando constantemente al suelo y por fin levantó la mirada soltando un pequeño sollozo. Draco la acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y esperó a que se calmara. Hermione simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó llorar con renovadas lágrimas.  
Rápidamente para no despertar a la enfermar Draco lanzó un Muffliato alrededor de ambos para que nadie oyera lo que pasaba y abrazó a Hermione acariciándola el pelo intentando calmarla.  
La bruja ahora estaba con él en la camilla, acurrucada en su pecho y agarrada a su camisa.

\- Hey, no llores. Sea lo que sea todo va a salir bien. Hermione no te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada. ¿Hm? No pasa nada...shhhhh- Draco la susurró al oído.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y tras un largo rato se apartó ligeramente de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?- dijo intentando sonar tranquilo y seguro de si mismo. Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza. Draco la dió un beso en la frente y la apartó el pelo de la cara.

\- Está bien. No me tienes que contar nada, ¿vale? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí un rato?- dijo acariciándola.

\- S-s-sí.- dijo la castaña con una débil sonrisa temblando en sus labios. - Eso me gustaría mucho Draco. ¿Te he despertado?-

-Shhhh, no, no te preocupes.-

Hermione se tumbó a su lado en silencio, acurrucada junto a él y sin dejar completamente de abrazarle. No creía ser capaz de soltarle en toda la noche. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba allí. Sano y salvo. Allí. A su lado.  
Tras unos minutos de silencio Hermione empezó a hablar lentamente, su voz un murmullo y aún ronca por sus sollozos.

\- S-siento haberte despertado. Es-es que tuve una pesadilla y t-tenía que venir a verte.- dijo, agarrándole más fuerte y enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Draco suspiró y colocó dos dedos bajo su barbilla indicando suavemente que le mirara a los ojos. Su mirada era seria pero estaba llena de calidez y sus ojos sostenían una calma como la que sigue al mar después de la tormenta.

\- Escúchame bien. No eres una molestia, ¿entendido?- dijo con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

\- P-pero...-

\- Sh. Pero nada. Ahora dime, ¿me quieres contar de que iba esa pesadilla?- dijo acariciándola distraídamente la mejilla como había hecho a su llegada.

\- P-ues...- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó lentamente calmándose y cuando estaba segura de que su voz no temblaría continuó.- Estábamos en el bosque y Bellatrix nos encontraba y me torturaba pero al ver que yo no gritaba ante sus poderosos Crucios se giraba hacia t-ti...- soltó un pequeño sollozo pero siguió como la gryffindor que era- y-y te empezaba a torturar y la dije que parara pero no lo hacía y tú me suplicabas que hiciera algo pero yo estaba demasiado débil por las maldiciones y no p-podía levantarme y miraba como u-una y otra vez te maldecía...- aquí la castaña enterró el rostro de nuevo en su cuello y le abrazó muy fuerte para no dejarle ir.

\- Shhh, Hermione. Estoy aquí. Estás aquí. Nada nos va a pasar. Bellatrix a muerto, ¿recuerdas? Shhhh...- dijo el rubio besándola de nuevo en la frente e intentando que la bruja se calmara.

\- ¿E-esta muerta?- dijo con voz débil. Como si fuera una niña con la mirada rota.

\- Shhh, sí. Lo está y no va a volver.-

\- ¿M-me lo prometes?-

\- Sí, Hermione, sí. Nunca más va a volver. Te lo prometo.-

\- G-gracias. - dijo acurrucándose un poco más a su lado.

\- Para algo estoy aquí.- dijo con cariño.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar un rato más?-

\- Claro. Ven no te preocupes si te duermes yo te despierto.-

Hermione soltó un gran bostezo y justo antes de sucumbir a los brazos de Morfeo susurró:

\- Buenas noches Draco. Gracias.- y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de caer rendida en sus brazos.

Cuando el rubio estuvo seguro de que estaba dormida la acercó a su pecho y la dio un último beso en la frente deseando dárselo en realidad en otra parte.

-Buenas noches Hermione. Dulces sueños.-

Y así, los dos sucumbieron al vacío del mundo del subconsciente, abrazados como viejos amantes y desvelando sus secretos a los ojos de la luna y a la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Sí, se que Hermione aquí está un poco bleh pero es que joe imaginad que vosotros soñais eso! Además se quieren awwwwwwww son tan adorables. ¿Qué os ha parecido Blaise por cierto? Me ha gustado escribirle. Quizás él y Ginny ayuden a que finalmente Draco y Hermione admitan sus sentimientos...ah, el amor. Que bonito! Como siempre comentad y gracias por leerme :D**


End file.
